


Diesel Love

by Winek



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winek/pseuds/Winek
Summary: The timeline is set where Final Space doesn't even exist, and the main protagonists all live on earth attending their own business.Slowly, an ex-criminal Ventrexian meets with a guy in depression from the death of his father, getting closer and closer, leaning over to a... friendship. Yep, nothing else. Just friendship. Absolutely no romance involved.Updates are slow, but they come as they go.





	1. Simple Mind, Simple Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no gae fluff yet but bare with it it's gonna come in a few chapters <3

Gary Goodspeed. 25 years old now, working in a gas station. Between 6 to 8 hours of shifts every day, he would reek gas, though that didn't displease him. Not just the smell- his life, in general, wasn't so bad. At least, from his point of view.

Some people would call him a failure, a disappointment, because, really! A 25 years old, still working in a pitiful, run-of-the-mill gas station. Everyone would think he's failed his life, or at least, aiming toward failure.

But truthfully, he could do much more. He's finished college, but let's put it simply: he didn't and still doesn't have any sort of motivation in life.

He wasn't particularly dumb of the sort- he could, if he really wanted to, catch up on higher studies. His teachers would call him smart, even, understanding lessons easily while applying it in tests with even more ease.

It wasn't always the case, referring to his lack of motivation. Gary used to dream a lot. Become an astronaut, a businessman, a cop. Something that'd make his father proud.

But... his father too, was but a dream. Gone since Gary was around 21. The summer he finished college.

Gary used to be social. Flirt all the pretty girls. Go out and party. Pick on the nerds. Feel high and mighty.

But that facade was dead, gone to dust. He'd become someone calm. He didn't talk that much. His enthusiasm and optimism left him, dragged by his father to the land of the deceased. It's not that he became depressed... Gary was well aware that death is a real thing that catches up with everyone eventually. He just lost his spark. Yes, his spark was the best way to describe how he was.

Days went by. They were boring, yet oddly relaxing.

Gary had no stress. His job was overly simple. He _couldn't_ fuck it up with it being so easy.

He'd mostly be behind the cash register, sitting on a stool, watching the surrounding, trying to entertain himself due to the low amount of social interaction his job required (seeing as the gas station was in the middle of nowhere and customers were scarce).

For example, this very day, he was lounging his upper body on the counter, his phone in one hand, the other relentlessly tapping on the screen. He was playing a little clicker game to kill time. He's been at his shift for 3 and a half hours, and so far, he could still count the number of customers that came this day on his fingers.

'Luckily' for Gary, this low amount of customers meant a low amount of employee. He didn't have to talk to many people in overall. He was often doing his shifts alone, sometimes with one other employee, a guy that half-asses his job, saying it's just a "low-budget gas station." His boss was working in his office, mostly, and wouldn't even blame Gary for toying around his phone during his shift. He was a pretty relaxed man, after all.

Eventually, Gary got bored his ducks off from the clicker game. He lifts himself up, still sitting on a chair but raising his posture on the counter, and try to find something new to do in his phone. Eventually, he brings up his messaging app, which has been extremely inactive from his phone. It was hidden behind numerous game apps that he should probably delete by now.

Gary slowly scrolled his old list of contacts. Some had a white '?' besides their names, in reference to having removed Gary from their contacts. It kinda hurt him that people removed him, but at the same time, he didn't care much. He still had a bunch of contacts who didn't. Old friends he used to banter with in college, neighbors, bar buddies, Quinn, those guys he met in an online game, some old teachers who helped him in school, and... wait. Gary hastily scrolled back.

_Quinn._

She hadn't removed him in that much time.

Gary told himself he shouldn't. But he didn't listen to the voice in his head, anyway. He pressed on her profile picture (which was her face, brightly smiling).

 _Quinn Airgone - Offline_  
_Last Connection: 4 hours ago_

She was still active. Gary got nervous at the idea. He remembered things that happened ages ago. All he could remember is how he was ghosting her at a point. It was too painful for him.

He eventually pressed on the chat log history. Before his eyes appeared a few messages. Notably enough, they all had sadistically large time gap, showing how the communication between Gary and Quinn was incredibly good.

 **[03/06/2045] Gary McSpeed** : check out these cute pupsss  
**[03/06/2045] Gary McSpeed** : https://vutube.com/watch?v=5a3jLa1PnC  
**[03/06/2045] Gary McSpeed** : happy summer lol  
**[03/06/2045] ~~ ♣♠Quinny♥♦ ~~** : Thanks hun! And lol I swear imma get a dog one day  
**[12/07/2045] ~~ ♣♠Quinny♥♦ ~~** : Gary  
**[12/07/2045] ~~ ♣♠Quinny♥♦ ~~** : We need to talk.  
**[12/07/2045] Call ended, 24:35**  
**[14/09/2045] ~~ ♣♠Quinny♥♦ ~~** : It's been a while but I hope you're okay  
**[19/10/2045] ~~ ♣♠Quinny♥♦ ~~** : Gary please answer me sometimes  
**[04/12/2045] ~~ ♣♠Quinny♥♦ ~~** : Gary.  
**[04/12/2045] ~~ ♣♠Quinny♥♦ ~~** : I don't even know if you're alive since it says you've not been online for months now but if you are just want to  
                                                          let you know that you're still a great friend and I hope we can get back in touch sometimes  
**[02/01/2046] ~~ ♣♠Quinny♥♦ ~~** : Happy new year Gary  
**[01/01/2047] ~~ ♣♠Quinny♥♦ ~~** : If ur dead I hope it wasn't a painful death and happy new year again if you're alive and care

Gary takes time to process what's written on his phone.

2045... he was 21 years old, at that time. And now, it's 2049.

Gary has flashbacks of everything that's happened between him and Quinn, without forgetting about his father in the run, even if he didn't want to think of any of this.

2045, the year his star died.

A few tears roll on Gary's cheeks. He gently tosses his phone, sliding not far away on the counter. He crosses his arms, and let his head rests in them.

A few sobbing sounds could be heard. For a few seconds, he let his guards down and let tears flow out from his body.

Gary slightly turns his head, still resting his head in his arms.

He gently lets a few words slip out. "Dad... why did you have to bring all that's precious to me in your grave, you dirty sucker?"

He giggles miserably, droplets still coming out from his wet, shiny eyes.

"I'm so... pathetic."

Suddenly, a very short jingle plays in the gas station's store. It's the one that plays when the door opens from the outside.

Gary suddenly sits up on his stool, a customer walking toward him. He rapidly attempts to wipe off the tears on his face. He puts on a slight smile, greeting them.

"Hello! How may I help you today?"

Gary just had to put up with the smiling. Not only because he'd want to do a good job... but also because he didn't want to share his pain with anyone else.

He was logically reasoning, wasn't he? What was the point in making other people worry for him if they couldn't help him, anyway?

The customer waves goodbye to Gary while walking out of the store, having paid for their groce*ries and oil filling.

Gary's smile slowly turns into a sad, unhappy one.

Pictures of his father filled his mind.

His father's death devastated and completely changed him.

He lost too much since his old man died.

Isn't that right, Gary?

Before he went to the afterworld,

weren't you **dating** Quinn?

 

* * *

 

Avocato. 26 years old now, ex-bounty hunter labeled as criminal. He had no job, entirely depending on government's help.

Bounty hunters were a big things, a few years ago. They'd grab in criminals and turn them in for a hefty sum of money, filling their pockets, their pride and their confidence.

That is until pacifists and civilian decided to revolt. Scared of bounty hunters, who had the right to own weapons... what if one of them drank a few too many bottles and shot up an innocent? This isn't to mention that they'd talk about how everyone deserves a second chance, and it'd often happen that criminals would get outright killed by bounty hunters, even when asking for mercy.

In attempt to counterattack, bounty hunters would put claims on their maturity, and the fact that cities are simply safer with them around. They'd throw words about how criminals didn't deserve second chances, or how every bounty hunter was pure at heart, etc.

It was a big verbal fight. No fists. Lots of debating. Some insults from the more immature, but still a debate.

That is until a certain someone decided to put up violence against innocents.

It was none other than Avocato himself, who was overzealous and felt over-powered with his gun in hands.

The pacifists instantly won the whole argument, having proven their points all ahead.

Bounty hunter was now officially a  **dead** job, and it was now illegal to do so.

Avocato was to be judged and imprisoned for hurting a civilian- but the pacifists decided to hold on their name and promises and give Avocato a second chance.

...

But instead of taking it, the _bastard_ decided that bounty hunting was his prime.

He went rogue- illegally trying himself to capture criminals despite the laws behind his back.

And eventually, the inevitable happened. Caught, judged and thrown in jail. It was the humiliation he needed to understand what he did wrong.

His sentence lasted for 7 years- from when he was 19 years old until a couple months ago, at 26 years old.

Finally free, he set sight to become a respectable man of honor, does he say out loud. 

But that proves to be difficult in a city that doesn't really forgive.

Pacifists talk about second chances, don't they? They never truly give it.

It's been four months Avocato's been searching for a new job.

He's renowned and labeled as the "guy with anger problem who shoots those in his way."

While yes, it used to be true. In his youth, he was short-tempered, quick to anger, overconfident and too bossy. But since then, he's grown up into a mature and calm man- he was nothing like he used to be. To an extreme, we could even say he's become a pacifist.

And now, Avocato lays on his bed, taking a break from everything in life to think.

Thinking about regretful things he's done before. Thinking about how much he'd want to go back in time to fix issues in his relationship. Thinking of a better life in general.

He rolls over to the side, gaining view of his block.

Yes. His current location was a pitifully worn out apartment basement block. That is- originally, the building was meant to take in students (seeing as a college was a 10-15 minute walk away from it) to rent single rooms. There were quite a dozen of them, all above the first floor, well dressed, warm and welcoming. Only one resided in the basement, walls completely worn out with hardly any paints on them. That's all Avocato could afford for now (not to mention all cheap places he wanted to rent didn't want him in.)

He was determined that one day, he'd move out from this rat hole and move on to a better place to start a regular life: no action, no drama, no bullshit. Just a normal guy working every day to live. For Avocato, it'd be the dream, just to get out form his situation.

Avocato shakes off the feeling. He sits up on his cranky bed and looks around his apartment.

His block was fairly small. There was room for a fridge and a counter with a sink near one of the corner. A T.V set was installed too (though he'd actually 'borrow' innocently the channels from the neighbors over him) with a smaller than average couch (probably had space for 2) about in the middle of the room. In another corner, a bathroom for little needs and showers.

... The T.V! Great way to kill time and forget stress a bit.

Avocato gets up, walks up to his couch, crumbles on it, grabbing the remote to then turn on the T.V and browse channel.

Yes, Avocato should be searching for a job. He's done it enough today, though. Two interviews that went pretty south, to be honest. And it's not like he's not giving up either! He's got another one tomorrow.

So for now, he plugs his minds to become one with the T.V, as he zaps channels one by one, hoping to find one to his tastes.

But even before he could fall asleep due to these boring channels, he can hear knocking at the door.

Was it the landlord? He's already paid the rent last week, so it couldn't be about it. Or was it the neighbors that found out Avocato's been taking in some channels on his T.V? Or worse: what if the cops came by to arrest him? Did he do something awfully wrong?

As Avocato stressed himself, he nervously got up and walked to his door. Placing his hand on the doorknob, he couldn't help but feel a ball of heat burning inside of him. He was sure he was simply exaggerating everything, but anxiety wasn't agreeing with him.

He turned the doorknob, and eventually opened the door. It was...

Little Cato.

In contrast to Little Cato's slight smile, Avocato was shocked.

"L-Little Cato. W-What are you doing here?" as he shakes off his surprised face.

Little Cato lets himself in. "Well, dad, it's summer."

"Shouldn't you be with your mother?"

He looks at his dad. "I know that you wanted to see me. You don't have to play the good dad card." as his smile widens.

Avocato sigh and relaxes his shoulder and stress. He kneels and opens his arms. "... You're terribly right. Come give me a big hug." as he grins, his eyes watering slightly.

"Little Cato, I told you that you shouldn't come back here. You're with your mother."

Little Cato releases his dad from the embrace and looks at him in the eyes. "I don't care. I just need to stay away from her. It's summer and it's out of the question that I'm gonna spend it with her."

He sighs again. "Well. If you insist so much."

It's been forever Avocato hadn't seen his ex-wife. And it was probably for the best.

How old is Little Cato, now? _13_ , isn't that right?

 _Yeah_. Subtract Avocato's age and Little Cato's... equals an agitated youth. Got a kid young, got married young, got to jail young. _Very young_.

His marriage didn't last long, though. He went to jail soon after, and his wife decided to tie ropes with him shortly after being locked behind the bars.

They didn't hate each other, him and his ex-wife... it's more that she didn't want her kids near Avocato, by the saying of him being a bad influence.

Because obviously, with Avocato in jail, the mother was in charge of Little Cato (and probably other kids she had with the new dad).

But... Little Cato didn't like her. There was this little something about her. He didn't mind his new dad, although he didn't exactly want to have to do much with him. It was his mother that he seemed to... _despise_? Hate? It was hard to describe the feeling. Little Cato was an odd one. Didn't like to socialize with people, and always seemed to know how people feel before they'd even speak. Intuitions or psychic powers? He wouldn't speak on the matter either.

Little Cato just sat on the couch. "Can I stay here for summer, please?"

"... Look. I... I want to say yes, and I want to stay with you all summer. But I don't think that's possible."

"I don't have a job, so I can hardly maintain myself properly. I don't get much each month."

"And, well, if I do get a job, I'd be gone most of the day, so I couldn't watch over you."

"This place, it's- just look. It's run down. You gain everything just from going back to you mother. I want what's best for you."

Little Cato smiles at his father. His tail wag slightly left and right.

"There's no dad if I go back there, really. And... I won't get in the way of your money. Promise."

Little Cato unloads his backpack (yes, he had one) to reveal his laptop.

He opens it. While looking at it, he asks "Do you have any of the neighbors' internet?"

Avocato sits down beside him. "Uh, I haven't used a computer in a while, so not really. I only hijacked their T.V channels."

"Cool. Let me see if I can get anyone's internet... hmm..."

"Ah! Got a signal. It's decent."

Avocato smiles at him, and pat Little Cato's head. "You didn't come here just so your mom wouldn't tell you to stop playing, did you?"

"Maybe." Little Cato answers with a zealous grin, looking at his dad.

They laugh a bit. He closes his laptop, though. He's with his dad! Better spend time with him instead, hm?

"So, Lil' Cato, you... you told your mom before coming here, right?"

"... I told her I was going to a friend's house and I'd be back by the evening."

Avocato is a bit surprised. "O-Oh- I thought you were- uh, nevemi-"

"Yes, dad. I'm staying here all summer. Hell, maybe more." as he looks at Avocato, determined.

"L-Little Cato. You at least need to tell her where you are. Otherwise, she'll worry, call the cops, and who knows, probably label me as a kidnapper once they find you."

Little Cato sighs. "... Yeah, you're right. I didn't think this thoroughly."

He grabs his phone from his pocket, then seemingly passes a phone call.

"Are you calling her?" Avocato says. Little Cato shakes his head for a no, but before he can answer him, the line picks up.

"Nick? ... Yeah, it's me."

"Can you tell my mom that I'm at my dad's house and I'm staying there for the whole summer? I'll take this without any extra remarks."

"... No, I'm not coming back for now. And it'd please me if you didn't bother me too trying to search me or calling the cops. It's unnecessary."

"No, we don't need to talk about this. You like her, I don't. I don't want to spend my summer with her."

"Okay. Well- I'm hanging up now."

Little Cato hangs up the phone and puts it back in his pocket.

"So, uh. Who is Nick?"

Little Cato dives his back in the couch, making himself more comfortable. "Mom's new boyfriend or something."

"They've been for 2 years together, I think. He's a nice guy. Wish he would find someone better than this bitch."

"L-Little Cato. Who taught you this language?" Avocato says a bit distressed.

He gives a punch to his dad's shoulder. "You're not gonna tell me that at my age you weren't saying these sort of things."

Avocato laughs, and make himself more comfortable in the couch, dragging his son near him. "Heh, fair enough."

"So, do you want to, uh... go grab a bite somewhere? Like, you hungry?"

Little Cato was indeed hungry and could definitively go out somewhere nice to eat- but he knew how his dad was.

"Eh, just a bit hungry... don't want to go out to eat a full meal, though."

"Uh, do you want to buy yourself some stuff at a nearby place? Anything you want?"

"I could go for a chocolate bar, yeah."

Avocato pulls out from his pocket a wallet, then take out a 10$ bill and hand it over to Little Cato. "There you go. Buy anything you want."

Little Cato takes the money while Avocato puts his wallet back in his pocket.

"I-It's enough, right?"

Little Cato sighs while smiling. "Dad, it's way too much."

His father laughs it off. "Better more than less!"

"Do you want me to come with you?" he adds.

Little Cato gets up. "Nah, it's fine. I'll try to get used to the neighborhood while I'm at it.

"A-Alright." he says, as Little Cato heads for the door.

He exits the block while waving at his father. "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

The door shuts.

Nervousness fills up Avocato.

Deep down, he was very afraid that Little Cato wouldn't come back after this (although that'd be dumb, considering he left his laptop behind).

He couldn't give any shit about the money. What worried him is that he really wanted to see his son again.

All of this was mixed with guilt. He knew that he couldn't offer to Little Cato was his mom could.

But he was ready to compete if he had the chance to. He's going to do everything Little Cato asks. Doesn't matter if he has to go for weeks without eating- his son was on top of the priority list.

He sighs, going back to watching boring shows on T.V, slightly aching from stress.

 

* * *

 

Little Cato exits the building, looking at his surroundings. It seems like a pretty relaxing and quiet place. Not many cars, so sleeping was peaceful.

He walked aimlessly for a while, observing the tall apartments, the offices, the shops and all the different structures.

Let's say he wasn't a fan of crowded places. He had no intention of going in one of these supermarkets and queue in with a few dozen people just for a chocolate bar.

In the result, he ended up walking much more than he intended to. But that's fine- he can find his way back to his dad either way.

He steers ahead, spotting a gas station. No cars getting their fill-ups. Looking empty enough for his liking, Little Cato smiles.

It was reeking gas. Little Cato didn't like the smell, so he hurried inside the shop, which had fragrances to mask the odor. As he entered, a small jingle played.

Little Cato looked at the blond guy behind the cash register, who seemed a bit distressed. Rapidly, the emplyee sprung up, putting a fake smile.

"Hello! How may I help you today?"

"O-Oh, I was just gonna look around."

Gary observed the cat-like child, imagining himself in a happy place with a family. A partner, some kids, all around wealthy dinner.

But that's just a dream, Gary. Snap out of it, it'll never happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can, leave comments! I'd love to improve on further chapters!  
> Thanks for reading up to now!


	2. A Big Planet for a Tiny World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knock knock? Who's there? More drama

Gary closes the door behind him. He tosses his keys on his low table, then sits down on his couch before releasing a sigh.

He looks around his bland, colorless apartment devoid of feeling. Sadness crawls up on him at the view.

This is further amplified when he remembers what that kid said to him during his shift.

Gary lays his full size on the couch. He puts an arm on his head, in a way to cover his eyes.

_"You're very sad, aren't you?"_

Gary remembers his cold, mysterious, yet affectionate stare.

_"Ooh, uh. Did you, uh, see me moping around? I'm terribly sorry, it's just a sports team that lost a match, haha."_

_"You can try to fool someone else than me. I don't know why, but, I know you're sad. I... I just know it."_

"What the hell does that mean, cat kid? You some kind of mind reader or somethin'?" Gary thrashes about.

The phone suddenly rings. Gary sits up, extend his arm to grab it on the low table beside the couch, then put it to his ears.

"Hello? Is this Mr. Goodspeed?"

"Uh, yes, that's me."

"This is your bank calling. We have the pleasure to announce you that we found a heritage left from your father. When you're ready to claim it, as I can assure you, it is a generous amount, come at your nearby bank. We just need you to fill a few papers."

Gary is... not so surprised. "Oh. I see. Thanks for telling me. Have a great day."

"To you too, Mr. Goodspeed."

They hang up. Gary does the same a few seconds later, and replace his phone back on the low table.

"Another one? Dad, you're a freak with your hidden money everywhere." as he laughs.

Gary's bank account was overflowing with money. And this had been for  _ages_ , it wasn't new. His father's job had cash pouring like a storm, and Gary is an only child,  _very_ loved by his father. His mother passed away when he was still a child, so all of his father's money was redirected toward him.

So why wasn't he living in a manor? Or at least, at his father's big house? Probably because it was too frickin' big... and well, it felt really empty, and well... sad... or depressing.

But Gary realized he filled his 'depressed mode' quota for the day. He gets up and reaches to his room.

It's time for one of his favorite time of the day: online video games. He opens his door, reaches his PC, then sits down. He boots it up.

No, he didn't take a shower, eat or anything. He needed some stress off and nobody's here to complain about it. Later, maybe.

"Time to slay some mobs!"

Gary has been playing [insert generic MMORPG game name] for quite a while- he started in college, but his studies and dating got a little messy over it, and he kinda forgot about it. He's taken aback the game since a few months, and he's loving it. His characters are super strong, and he's a proud member of a guild.

As he connects, one of his best bud' sends him a private message in game.

'RegexRage' was an odd name, but at least quite unique. Better than 'gary4545'.

They've known each other for a while- maybe for a few weeks? A month at most. They were still pretty good friend despite that.

RegexRage: Ready to hit up some raids dude  
gary4545: kk coming up soon gotta turn in quests first  
gary4545: btw i met some crazy kid at work today it was ooooooof  
RegexRage: Wdym?  
gary4545: idk really   
gary4545: we got a raid to do ill tell u mroe later

Gary spent the rest of his afternoon raiding the heck out of these dungeons. He was proud of being good at clicking and staring at a screen, and well, that was enough to make him happy, so let him have it.

 

* * *

 

It was during the afternoon. Avocato was back from...  _yet another_ terrible interview. Those managers and interviewers who kept talking about how Avocato has been a 'threat' in the past and could terrorize the other employees weren't realizing how much  _they_ were the one terrorizing the poor man.

He shuts the door behind him, entering his small block.

"Oh, Little Cato, you're here."

He was laying on his dad's bed on his stomach, his laptop in front of him, connected to one of the electric plugs.

Too focused on his game, he doesn't turn his head to speak. "Of course. Did you really think I was gonna leave while you were gone?"

Avocato answers with a friendly 'hmph', then lay down on his couch.

"How was your interview, dad?"

"Ah, well... pretty bad. You know, the usual.  _You're an ex-criminal! We don't want you!_ "

He sighs. Little Cato turns his head to look at him. "It's okay, dad. You'll eventually end up with reasonable people."

"Reasonable?"

"Well, maybe you've done some bad things when you were younger, but you're a good person now. And an awesome dad. You let me play all day without nagging me, unlike that witch."

Avocato laughs. "Why don't you tell me exactly why you hate her so much?"

"I don't know. It's just how I am. I don't like her at all."

Little Cato  _'brb'_ in his game, then look at Avocato. "Oh gosh, I'm stealing your bed, am I not?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Dad, the couch's not even big enough for you."

"Yes, it is! If I squirm my legs a little."

Avocato grabs the remote control. "We ain't gonna argue over that, though. It's not even night."

"Bleh." Little Cato answers before returning to his game, talking to his dad, mostly without looking at him.

"So, what are you doing, Lil' Cato?"

"Playing World of Peacecraft. It's a neat game."

"Heard of that one. I was invested in my late 18's in MMORPG's, but never really got the hang of that one game."

"'Cause dad, you're a noob."

"I'll wreck you in smash sisters, Little Cato."

"Challenge accepted. Now if only we had the game."

"I'll try to get a console eventually. I miss that game so much."

"So, you made friends online in your Peacecraft game?"

"Ehm, yeah. You're not gonna be like mom and nag about how 'they could be dangerous pedophiles', are you?"

"I am  _not_ your mom, remember?" as he laughs.

"Heh."

"Well, I'll let you focus. Long as you don't mind the T.V."

"I'll put my headphones if it gets too IQ-dropping."

"I feel you there, son." as he smiles at him.

gary4545: regexxxx tank the damage pls  
RegexRage: Omfg Gary I'm not a tank I'm a mage  
gary4545: i keep dying give me some protection spells i'm a poor rogue   
RegexRage: learn 2 play  
RegexRage: I'm a battlemage don't have any of these spells  
gary4545: loll  
gary4545: omg I just remembered I have to tell you about the freaky kid i met at work  
RegexRage: A customer?  
gary4545: yh  
gary4545: some sorta cat kid  
gary4545: i mean i got nothing against other races but that kid said to me like  
gary4545: "you are very sad aren't you"  
RegexRage: What the fuck  
RegexRage: Do you work in a gas station  
gary4545: how do you know o_o  
RegexRage: Did that kid buy a chocolate bar  
gary4545: yeah  
gary4545: omg so it was you? holy shit  
RegexRage: We live in a small world lol  
gary4545: well this is awkward  
gary4545: dont take it personally it was just spooky how you went in and read my mind  
RegexRage: I don't Ive been told that before  
gary4545: welp you killed off my happy mask and now you know im a depressed guy  
RegexRage: Least you aint a pedo  
gary4545: we never know ;)  
gary4545: jk jk kj  
RegexRage: omg  
RegexRage: Wait since you work in there, let me ask you  
RegexRage: are you guys hiring?  
gary4545: i think yes but you might be a bit too young lol  
RegexRage: It's not for me, it's for my dad. He went to jail before and now he's having a hard time getting a job  
gary4545: oh that must though...  
gary4545: what level of criminal are we talking about?  
RegexRage: Not a murderer or anything he juts broke some rules  
RegexRage: Just*  
RegexRage: Like really he's a super nice guy  
gary4545: well i guess he could try his chance? cant assure you anything but i can at least tell my boss someone might be coming for an interview  
gary4545: i have a shift tomorrow from 10 to 18  
gary4545: come anytime there and i'll guide him around  
RegexRage: Cool man thanks a lot  
gary4545: np <3 also i have to go for now, got some groceries to do  
gary4545: cya tomorrow  
RegexRage: See ya ~

"Dad?"

"Huh?"

"I got you an interview tomorrow."

"Wait, what?"

"Got a friend working in a gas station... he can try to get you hired there."

"Uh, Little Cato, as much as I don't mind you talking to random people online, I don't know if we should either  _trust_ or even  _meet_ them."

"Don't worry. I already met him."

"When?"

"Ironically, yesterday, when I went and bought myself a chocolate bar. The cashier was that friend I'm talking about."

"Huh. Well, I trust your word on it."

 Avocato pats his stomach. "I just remembered that I'm hungry. Wanna order a pizza?"

"Hell yeah. But before, dad, I have a confession to make."

Their gazes catch on and lock. Little Cato exhales, then take speech. "Dad, I like pineapple on my pizza."

A silence strikes the room. But in a few moments, it is utterly destroyed by Avocato's laughing.

A tear to his eyes, he says while giggling "That's my son!"

Avocato gets up and grabs his cellphone from his back pocket. It's a pretty old brand, but that's all he could afford.

He looks up at his more than empty contact lists that contain the pizzeria's number, dialing it.

"Hey there! Yeah, it's me again! The usual, but extra large, this time! Alright, thanks. See you in a few!"

He hangs up his phone call quite rapidly, putting his phone back in his pockets.

"You often get pizzas?"

"I'm probably their most valuable customers. 4, or maybe 5 pizzas a weak? They're cheap and delicious."

"You're gonna end up fat, dad."

"It's still gonna be worth it."

"Heh. When's it coming? I'm starving."

"They usually take about 10 to 15 minutes coming here. Just hang around in your game some more and it'll come soon."

Little Cato nods and dives back into his action game. Avocato sits down on the couch, watching a show that finally seems to have poked his interest.

A few minutes passed on.

Knocking can be heard from the door. In excitement, Avocato gets up. "Pizza's here! That was much quicker than usual, too!"

"Finally!" Little Cato says.

Avocato opens the door. His wide grin suddenly shifts down as he sees that the pizzaman... is actually  _not_ the pizzaman.

A fit lady imposes before his eyes. She was a Ventrexian, just like Avocato. Her fur was mostly pink, though, and her wavy hair would cover one of her eyes.

Before Avocato could even pronounce a word, the lady slaps him.

Avocato is shocked, putting his hand on his slapped cheek, which reveals to have slight scratch marks. The slap was mixed in with claws to clearly inflict pain.

Little Cato gets up, not saying a word. He seems distressed and intensively anxious looking at her, the bitch he would talk about often: his mom.

She instantly flings aside Avocato, making him fall. She lets herself in, approaching Little Cato, who was backing off.

"Little Cato, it's okay. I'm here now."

"WHY are you here, mom?"

"Look, Nick told me you called to say you were staying here. That old criminal bastard probably was holding a gun against your head when he made you say that. Isn't that right?"

Avocato takes speech, trying to get up. "I never did anything of the sort! Who do you thi-"

She interrupts Avocato by kicking him in the stomach, making him growl in pain.

Little Cato scurries back to his father's side, holding him. "Mom, what the fuck?"

"Oh, dear! Did your pig of a father teach you this trash language?"

"Just shut it, mom. I am not going back."

"Little Cato, now. What did he promise to give you for you to want to stay here?"

"Wh- No! He didn't promise me anything!"

"Just tell me what you want. And we'll make a deal, alright? I just need you back home where I know you're gonna be safe."

"I am  **perfectly** safe here, mom."

"Okay, Little Cato. **Why** won't you come back home?"

"Because I don't like you. And I want to spend time with dad."

"Why do you hate me? What have I done? I've always given you love and affection. Since the divorce, you've been acting completely out of yourself. Is it Nick? **What is it?** "

"It's  **YOU!**  Only  **YOU!**  No matter what, whenever I look at you, everything is just wrong, and I feel hatred coming up in me. I want you OUT of my sight!"

"Oh! So you hate me because 'muhmuh magic premonition'? Is that what you're saying?" she says with a mocking tone.

"And why do you want to stay in here? It's a crummy run down place suited for failure like him!" as she points Avocato, who was silent the whole discussion.

Anger peaks inside Little Cato as his eyes take a shade of red.

" **STOP** calling him a failure!"

"Oh, you ask? And why should I do that? I've known him longer than y-" but she is interrupted by Little Cato.

" **ENOUGH!** " he shouts as his red eyes break their normal behavior and each sends out a beam, both razing on both sides of his mother's head.

The lasers both hit a part of the wall near the T.V, leaving two dents side by side.

An astounding silence strikes the room. Little Cato's red eyes take back a normal shade, but only for a short notice. They tint to a light green after a few seconds.

His mother was in shock- her facial expression was completely horrified, and her emotions were a mess. Her legs trembled, and she collapsed on her knees, still afraid.

Avocato wasn't in any better state- he was as disconcerted as her, still sitting on the ground.

Little Cato falls on his bum, in a state of panic. His eyes still tinted in green, he crawls back hurriedly to his father, hugging him tightly. His breathing was visibly tense, and he wouldn't look at anything. He closed his eyes.

Avocato hugged him back, patting his back.

"What... What did you do to him?" she says as she gets up.

"I didn't do anything, Cynthia... I... I'm confused." Avocato answers.

The door was wide open, and a figure appears. It was the  _real_ pizzaman.

"Pizza delivery...?"

 

* * *

 

Avocato woke up. He was in his bed, Little Cato beside him.

That's right. He was so scared because of what happened yesterday that he couldn't let go of his father.

His mother was outraged and confused, and she left after Little Cato's accidental assault.

Carefully, he gets up while attempting to not wake his son up, which he marvelously fail in doing so. Little Cato gets up as well, rubbing his eyes, who had taken back a regular look.

"Mornin', Little Cato. Sorry if I woke you up."

"It's fine."

"It's... it's already 1 PM." Avocato says.

"We slept like babies, uh?"

"Haha, yeah."

"Oh! I was about to forget. Your interview! With my friend!"

"Right!" Avocato says, a bit surprised. "What time is it? Are we too late?"

Little Cato pushes his father into the bathroom. "We have until 6, but let's not waste time. I want to meet him ASAP, so go take a shower!"

"Alright, alright, little guy. No need to push." he says as he laughs lightly.

Avocato grabs some new change of clothes. "You're next, you know?"

"Sure, sure! So hurry up!"

"Mhm, mhm." Avocato enters the bathroom, close the doors and open the shower.

Little Cato, in the meanwhile, takes out his laptop to check on his game's daily rewards and all this other kind of stuff.

He checks the room. The pizza box from yesterday was still there. Little Cato folds and trash the remaining, then tries to order and tidy up the place more.

Couple minutes passes on. The bathroom went quiet.

Avocato came out of it, freshly washed with fancy clothes worthy of an interview.

"So, how do I look?" Avocato says, exposing himself.

"Great! Let's go!" as Little Cato opens the door.

Avocato rearranges his buttons. "Aren't you supposed to take a shower first, too?"

"Uh... what about later? I, uh, wanna go meet him, like, now."

Truth to be told, he just didn't want to take a shower now. Showers are the perfect occasion to think about life- something which he  _did not_ want to do. So he'd rather keep his day busy to keep his mind away from all the stuff that's happened yesterday.

"Hm. Alright but don't think I'm gonna let you skip shower all the time!"

"Hehe. This evening, I promise."

"Fair enough. Let's go!"

Little Cato had already packed his laptop in his little backpack and was ready to go. He exits the room and waits for his father just outside the building.

Avocato grabs his C.V, apply a bit of cheap perfume on himself, and double check everything to make sure everything's in order before leaving the room as well.

As both of them group up, Avocato asks "So where's that friend of yours?"

"Hm. I'd say, about 15 minutes of walk from there?"

"We're in for a bit, then. Do you want to stop eating somewhere, first?"

"Uh. I suppose... I've seen a hot-dog fast-food in the same direction we're heading when I went to the gas station the other day. Let's make a stop there once we reach it." Little Cato says as he checks his phone.

"Sounds good to me."

And so, they walked and walked, Little Cato in front, guiding his dad.

A few minutes passed by, and the hot-dog caravan was standing before them. It had two or three tables near it. It looked like a really small business, but hot-dogs are good anyway. Both Avocato and Little Cato's tail were enticed by the smell and their empty stomach, twirling in all ways.

Avocato takes out his wallet, approaching the hot-dog salesman and ordering two of them. Little Cato awaits impatiently, and after little waiting, receives his delicious hot-dog.

Both with a hot-dog in hand, they resume their road.

"So, uh, Little Cato."

"About yesterday, in the evening, it was kin-" but he's interrupted by Little Cato.

"I don't want to talk about any of this. Not now. Please."

"Oh, uh. Alright. I mean, I've seen magic before, so I'm not that surprised, I mean yes, I am, kinda, well..." but he stops as he sees distress in Little Cato's face.

"And well, I'm not making this any better. Sorry, I'll stop now."

 Little Cato leaves a little groan and gets back to eating his hot-dog.

A few minutes pass and Little Cato can spot the gas station. "It's there," he says. "Let's finish quickly!"

Both he and his father hurry finishing their hot-dog, but not too fast to not thrash their clothes.

"Alright, let's go in."

They pass through the parking. There were no other cars in view, actually. It was a pretty deserted place, reminding of a western movie with a huge road in the middle of nowhere with no civilization in sight except for that one gas station.

As they enter, the jingle plays again, which Little Cato recognize.

He sees the cashier- it's Gary again! Thank god it's not anyone else.

Unlike the other day, he didn't look sad. More like distracted.

He looks up, seeing Little Cato and Gary. He gets quite surprised, getting up from his stool.

Gary walks up to the pair. "Y-You're the kid from yesterday, aren't you?"

"Well, who else?"

"RegexRage?"

"That's me. You're gary4545, aren't you?"

"Haha, yeah. Man, the world's small, isn't it! It's, uh, so nice to meet you."

"So am I."

"So, is your name Regex too? Or?"

"No. I'm Little Cato. What about you?"

"I'm Gary..."

"You come up with  _very_ original names, don't you?"

"No judgey. I've had this account since I was 13 or something."

"Now, now. I'm 13, and look, a cool, edgy name."

" _Edgy_ , you say."

Little Cato smirks at Gary.

Gary felt quite happy about meeting someone new, even if they were half his age.

He then looks at Avocato, who was quietly listening with a smile.

"H-Hey, I'm Gary. Pleasure meeting you." as he extends his hand for a handshake, which Avocato compels to.

 Gary scratches the back of his head, a bit embarrassed. "I, uh, I've been playing with him for a while now on Peacecraft... I've been having quite a great time with your, uh, you're his dad, right?"

Avocato chuckles. "That's right. I'm his father, Avocato."

A mixture of surprise, shock and fear invades Gary.

"W-Wait- Y-You're the... THE Avocato?"

Avocato looks away. "Eh, looks like it..."

Little Cato looks at Gary. "Look, he's not the same guy you've heard of. He's changed since then."

Avocato takes his turn. "When I was young, I just didn't care about life, and I've fucked a lot of things up, you know? Right now, I want to fix things, but that won't happen until I can get a job, which I have been unable to due to... all the things I regret in life."

Gary's nervousness dies down. Sure, the stories of that one guy who would point a gun at your head if you ever dared to say no to him were kinda scary, but in the end, really, Avocato looked really passive, isn't that right, Gary?

He felt a bit of stress on his shoulder, so he reached it with his hand to massage it. "I'm sorry. For the hasty judgments. I shouldn't have. I hope we can set that back in the right foot, because you, uh, seem like a nice guy. And Little Cato is, too!" as he smiles.

"So, why don't you come with me fill up that one form? My boss is on a small break, but he should be back very soon. He'll make you fill it up regardless, so you should just do it now."

"Alright." Avocato replies.

He and Gary walk behind the counter. Gary seems to take out a sheet, the put it on the table. He instructs Avocato how to fill the paper, just to be formal. Avocato nods at his instruction, grabbing the nearest pen to start filling the sheet.

Little Cato observed them. For some odd reason, he felt...  _happy_. He shakes off the feeling, and instead browse the store's wares. Quite limited, but it didn't matter- his favorite chocolate brand was there.

While Avocato was filling out the paper, Gary was just looking around. He wasn't feeling particularly sad at the moment. He was processing a bit what he would call his 'amazing' day. Meeting with that  _freaky kid_ again who turns out to be your best online bud, and his dad who's said to be an angry beast but actually is a calm sheep. All that made him smirk a little.

A few minutes pass, we could say, one or two. Avocato had completed the sheet. "I'm done! What's next?"

The form asked questions regarding his, name, race, age, sex, gender, all these formal questions. He flipped his C.V just underneath the sheet, ready to hand it over to the big boss during the interview.

"Let me just check if everything's in order..." Gary peeks at the sheet, running his fingers in various locations.

"Of course! I've filled these forms too many time. I've become a master at filling them."

Gary smirks. But soon enough, he spots a 'mistake' in the form.

"Uh, I, uh, think there's a little mistake here, you might have mistyped that, I think."

"What?"

"Your age. I-It says you're 26 years old."

Avocato puts his hand on his cheek. "Uh, yeah, I am."

Gary becomes a little bit confused. "B-But isn't Little Cato... 13?"

Avocato moves his hand to hide even more of his face, in attempt to hide his blushing and embarrassment.

"Yes. He is."

Gary takes a mental break to process the information for a few seconds. In an instant, he becomes shocked by himself, embarrassed. He guessed it's a cultural thing, so he hurried himself to apologize, his face red.

"I-I'm so sorry. Y-You, uh, it's probably, like, different! Yeah, different, for you... Ventrexian! I shouldn't have assumed anything, and it was rude of me. I meant no harm an-"

Avocato cuts him off. "No, it's the same as humans. We share cultures so similar that they could be the same."

"Oh."

Avocato exhales irregularly, showing sadness and distress. His shoulder on the counter, his hands covering his eyes, massively covered in shame. In his mind, he wouldn't stop insulting himself, berating and belittling his pitiful existence, telling himself he just should never have been part of this world, or get shot when he was a kid like he deserved to.

But no. His self-trashing session ended as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Gary's. He didn't agree with this.

"Hey... um... it's okay. We... we all make things we regret in life."

Avocato points his hand open toward Little Cato. "That's the problem. How can I regret doing this?"

Gary smirks. "J-Just remember... you're a good guy. I'll give you that, even if all the stories I heard of you were... not very charming, I can see you're a good guy!"

Little Cato, who was browsing some comics, turns to see the two adults talking. It felt like... an illumination. Little Cato suddenly felt so much joy in his heart.

Gary leaves Avocato's sight for a moment, looking at the door behind him. "Oh, look like my boss' back. He probably passed in the back door."

He gives two taps on Avocato's back. "You can do this!"

Avocato raises his back and smile. "Thanks, uh, Gary. Gotta keep a clean smile and stop thinking about this."

He walks toward that door, holding behind it the final boss to get a job.

Soon after closing it behind him, Gary turns back to see Little Cato, who was smiling his mouth slightly open for no real reason.

"... Is it just me or your eyes are... tinted in yellow?"

"Huh? My eyes?"

 

* * *

 

Avocato opened the door.

His expression told it all. There was no need for a single word.

With a sad look, he accepts his defeat once again.

Little Cato saw his dad. He knew immediately what happened.

"I'm gonna talk to him! Gary, you too! Come with me"

Avocato stops him in his track. "It's... it's okay, Little Cato."

"They're actually kind of right doing this, you know. If I were to work here, I could scare off the already low patronage. It's... it's about business, not just who I am as a person."

Gary watched behind his counter, looking quite sad for Avocato.

Avocato approached him. "Thanks for giving me a chance, though. It was real-"

His phone interrupts him, receiving in a call.

"E-Excuse me for a moment." as he picks up his phone and answers it.

Avocato turns himself, leaning against the counter. Gary and Little Cato observe him silently.

"... Yeah, it's me. Do you need anything? I think I've already slid the letter with the rent under your door."

"..."

"W-Wait, what?"

Visible panic was going through Avocato.

"What do you meant?!"

"... I... you, you can't do that..."

"..."

"... I... I see."

"Okay. I'll be out by tomorrow."

Avocato hangs up and slips his phone back in his pocket. He turns to the counter, putting his shoulders on it, then covering his face with his hands. He was sobbing a bit.

Little Cato acted up, walking up to him and tugging on his jeans. "D-Dad, what's wrong?"

Gary didn't feel so comfortable ignoring him. "Is, uh, everything okay?"

Avocato sniff and exhales anxiously, as if he was trying to hold back from crying more than the few tears near his eyes.

"M... My landlord called."

"Because of the fight we had yesterday, there was a lot of complaints. And when he saw the dents you made with your eye-laser thing... he, uhm... kicked me off."

"I have until tomorrow to get my things."

Little Cato panics. "... Dad... I-It's all my fault! D-Dad..!"

His eyes shift to a greener tint. "How could I have done this?!"

"L-Little Cato, don't worry. It's.. it was due to happen, anyway." as he looks at his son.

"T-They've already filed complaints about me... I'm a noisy person!" he says while wiping off his tears and trying to smile it off.

Little Cato looks at his dad in the eyes. Slowly, they turn into a deep blue.

"You're lying! It's my fault! I-I... why? Why did I have to yell?!"

Tears started to flow on the corner of his eyes.

Gary was stressed about the situation. He didn't know what to say until he remarked Little Cato's tears being really wrong.

"Ehm, I don't mean to interrupt, but Little Cato, your tears are REALLY weird, like... uh, I don't know if it's, uhm, a race thing... uhm-"

Avocato looks at Little Cato, noticing his tears being a bright blue. His tears looked like oil. It was greasy and stuck to his face in an odd manner.

Little Cato himself didn't understand. He wiped off the tears with his hand and noticed how they got stuck to it. He hung it over, grossed and weirded out. A few drops slowly dripped off his hand, falling on the ground. It emitted steam and dissolved, leaving a small hole.

In an instant, all the tears on his hand vanished, and his eyes became orange.

A silence struck the place. Gary was baffled. He didn't understand what happened. And to be fair, nor did Avocato, even though he's seen similar.

But most of all, Little Cato.

You don't understand what's happening, do you?

Don't you want to run away?

Yes, you do.

Little Cato gets up, following the voices in his head. He runs away at an incredible speed, leaving.

Avocato panics, trying to follow him.

He leaves the store, but see nobody in sight. He tries to look around, in complete confusion.

Where did that little boy go?

Avocato slides down on the window panel, and tears begin to pour out of him like a dam breaking out, sharing all its content away.

His face was ugly, his eyes were red. It was a mess to see.

Gary followed up after him, exiting the store too. There weren't any other clients at the moment, so he thought it'd be fine.

He saw Avocato's distress.

"H-Hey... um..."

Avocato cut him, talking while sobbing, interrupting himself as he talked. "I-I lost my house. I l-lost my son. I lost this intervi-view. I lost everything."

"D-Do I d-deserve all of this, Gary?"

"Well, I-"

"Yes, I do. I'm a terrible person. I don't know what to do anymore."

Avocato kept on crying and crying, sobbing his life out.

"What do I do..?"

...

No, Gary.

Don't do this.

You know in the back of your head you could regret.

You don't have to be a hero.

You can stay as a regular, run-of-the-mill guy, just like your boring station.

Don't do this.

No, Gary.

He touches Avocato's shoulder, slightly leaning in.

Stop.

...

Gary, you're just stupid.

"Do you want to live with me?"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving feedback!  
> I strive to improve!


	3. The Seed of Happiness is Around the Corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this update was late. Soon after I updated the other chapter, I got kinda sick. Not bad sick that was holding me in bed, but the kind that just prevented me from even focusing on writing. But yeah. As a reward for your patience, have some Garycato bonding.
> 
> Also, say hello to Quinn (who's finally showing up)

After letting himself in inside Gary's apartment, Avocato closes the door behind him.

There was a little silence. Gary looked at Avocato.

His emotions were an utter mess, but they didn't show well either. He was scared, embarrassed, happy, proud...? It would be truly difficult to understand how he was feeling, so instead, it was left with a blank, neutral face.

"So, uh. Welcome in my little house, I guess?"

Avocato still looked distressed because of Little Cato. "Uhm, thanks."

He leaned against the door, rubbing his forehead. "I... I... uh..."

He looks at Gary. "Thanks for allowing me to stay here. I-I, uh, can pay you money, if you ne-"

Gary shakes his hand in front of him. "Ah, please, don't worry about it. I've... enough money."

"I can see you're bathing in problems, so, well... try to relax for now."

"... I wish I could."

Avocato crosses his arms. "I imagine Little Cato went back to his mother. At least, I truly hope so."

"I'm sure he'll turn out okay. But, well... even if you're worried, just don't try to go out chasing him, alright?"

"I know, I know... I'm worried, but I'm just going to be running around in circles like a superhero movie..."

Avocato sighs. "I still need to go gather my stuff at my old place, and possibly check with his mother if he's there."

"Ugh... I hope he's okay."

Gary scratches the back of his head. He finally unloads himself from his coat, talking to Avocato while putting it away in his closet. "It's getting a little bit late, you know? Maybe it'd be better to wait tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure... I.... for real, I don't want to go to see my ex-wife. If she learns I even let Little Cato slip, I know it's just gonna be a yelling fest."

Avocato smiles desperately. "I don't know what to do..."

Gary looks down for a while, then looks back at Avocato. "Why don't we take a rest for an hour or so, then we can grab my car again to go take your stuff in your apart'."

He sighs, then shakes his head. "Alright."

Gary drops his keys on the low table, then sits down on the couch, making himself a bit more comfortable. Avocato wasn't sure what to do. He didn't feel invited, he felt uncomfortable, like any step he'd do would be wrong in Gary's eyes. He was at a stranger's house- he wasn't sure what was okay or not.

He stood there, embarrassed, tormenting his mind.  _"It's okay to sit on the couch, right? No, it'd be rude. What if he didn't want me sitting there? It'd be so disgustingly rude. It's just a couch, though. Maybe it's okay?"_

Gary interrupts his thoughts. "Y-You can sit too, uh, if you want."

Avocato blushes, scratching the base of his ear. "Ah, yes."

He walks to the couch and sits down on the opposite end. He was somewhat squeezing himself to take the less place as possible while crossing his arms awkwardly.

Gary notices him. After a short, awkward silence, Gary light up the room while stumbling in his words. "Y-You know, guy, you, uh, don't have to be so... shy? J-Just relax, um... yeah... I'm not trying to be awkward... like, I mean that you can make yourself... at home?"

Avocato exhales. "I-I'm sorry, I just... haven't been invited at someone's house in ages. I really don't know if I'm being impolite, and well, I'm doing my best..."

Gary smiles. "You know, it's okay. I won't be judging you... or, well, stuff like that. If you think it's okay, then it probably is?"

"Uh... alright. If I do anything wrong, though, make sure to tell me."

Gary giggles. "I doubt it'll happen, really."

Avocato laughs a bit. "Haha... alright."

"So, uh... could I use your bathroom?"

"Oh, sure. It's there." Gary points out one of the doors near the open kitchen.

"Thanks." as Avocato gets up, walking toward it.

Hearing Avocato closes the door of the bathroom behind, Gary shakes his head a bit.

"Calm down, Gary. He... he's a good guy. He won't murder you in your sleep."

"... You're a shit friend, you know, Gary? Doubting someone so much... but what if..."

He shakes his head more. "No, no, no!"

"...I could start by giving him a little tour."

Avocato opens the door of the bathroom with the distant flushing sound in the background. "Who are you talking to?"

Gary gets up in surprise, turning to Avocato. "Ah! No one. Come, uh, I'll give you a quick tour of my apart'."

"Alright." as he gets closer to Gary.

"So... you've seen the living room... and the kitchen just beside... and the bathroom.

Gary redirects him to his room, opening the door. "That's my room. Simple, but cozy, I guess?"

It was a very basic room. A bed, a desk with a computer, a closet, and to top it all, a bit of a mess on the ground.

"I- uh... didn't really have time to tidy up, haha."

"Haha. I can help you with that, later on, if you ever want. I tend to like things organized."

"Oh, uh. T-That'd be cool, I guess!" as he smiles.

Gary turns around and shows another room next to his. "This is the guest room... I guess you can make it yours."

"Well, I was expecting the couch. That seems like luxury. Thanks."

Gary laughs and looks down.

"Do you, uh, live with anyone else? Because I'd rather make sure I'm not bothering anyone else."

His expression tones down to a bitter level. "... No."

Avocato noticed by his saying that what he said might be a touchy subject, so he quickly tries to change the subject.

"So, uh... about... the price...."

"Ah... I... told you. You don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah... really. I don't mind."

Avocato gently rubs the back of his neck.

"...Well, then... is it fine if I lay in the bed for half an hour or so?"

Gary smiles and looks at Avocato. "Of course. I'll wake you up in a couple dozen minutes so we can go back to your old place."

"Alright, then."

"Sleep well!" as Gary turns back.

Avocato smiles and halts Gary. "Hey, Gary."

"Maybe you don't trust me a lot... that's fine. But... thanks for at least putting a bit of faith in me."

Without realizing it, Gary blushes. "... Ah. No problem. I-I'll go over there, now. S-Sleep well."

Gary moves to the kitchen. He was swarmed with stress more than anything. Being that close to Avocato made him feel very anxious for a certain reason. It was probably, just like he said, a lack of trust, maybe?

It'll pass, he tells himself. He grabs a glass of water and tries to relax, going back to his room, closing the door.

Avocato does the same, closing the door behind him. His new room was quite basic. There was a bed made for one person with a low table standing next to it, a simple wooden closet, a rug of fine quality, a totally empty desk and a window to the outside.

But he didn't think much of that. He didn't think he needed anything more or less. He was happy getting something. Maybe he was taken on pity. It would be quite shameful, but Avocato learned to suck it up like a man. In his head, he was being totally naive, and he did not even care. Maybe Gary was setting up a trap, and that's why he let him stay for free. Maybe Gary was going to do horrible things to him. He couldn't really say. And I repeat, he didn't care.

He laid in his bed, placing a part of the covers on himself. He actively hoped it was like he thought. That he'd close his eyes and wake up to Gary with a knife in his hands. It would be a truly painful and terrible experience, but at least, he'd know his life would end and he wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. With him, his stress would die.

But quickly, he fell asleep, and his thoughts became a distortion of odd things you'd usually only see in dreams. Naturally, it was nightmare fuel about Little Cato.

 

* * *

 

 "Tribore! Come in here," she said, sitting in her chair. "There has to be a detail you've overlooked in this."

"Quinn, you know that I can't overlook numbers. They're on the papers. Why would they be over the paper?" he says, carrying a small but messy paper filer, placing it on the desk Quinn was reading a document. She grabbed one or two of the papers Tribore brought, reading them, seeming worried.

"But... that would imply we're making losses."

"Yes! That would imply we're making losses. That doesn't make much sense. Where did all the sense go?"

"We'll have to figure out a solutiooooh! She sent me a text! I hope she's doing fine."

"It's your partner? Why do people have partners? The word partner looks weird."

Quinn grabs her phone and nods are Tribore. She hums a bit of happiness, but soon enough, she releases a loud "What?!"

"What? Is something wrong?"

"My girlfriend just broke up with me! Over a  _text message_!"

Tribore didn't seem to care much. He instead was peeking in a box inside the office, taking out a maid dress from it.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Again. Is it going to happen again?"

Quinn groans, planking her face against her desk, moving aside these serious document papers. "Ughhh! Why? I don't understand. I give them love... I give them chocolates... am I that unattractive?"

Tribore had already put on the maid dress on him. "I think you're pretty."

Quinn looks at Tribore. "What are you scheming again? That's mine."

"I think it's pretty. I like pretty things. Do you like pretty things?"

She rolls her eyes, looking back at her phone which was still in her hand. She has received another message. "Oh... she sent the reason why."

Quinn reads the message out loud so that Tribore can hear it. "You're a nice person, and you're beautiful, but you're always at work. We hardly talk and it's hard maintaining a relationship that way. I hope you'll understand. Goodbye."

She sighs, looking at her phone, sad. "She's right..."

But Quinn pumps herself up, taking a deep breath and opening her laptop. "I'll worry about it later."

"Tribore, can you go check the employees to make sure they haven't made a mistake somewhere? We can't afford to be making any losses. We gotta aim high, you hear me?"

"Is it necessary to aim high? Do you need to take aim?"

"If we aim high, I can buy you more pretty clothes. Now go!"

Tribore pokes his tongue out. "Yes. I approve." as he leaves the room.

Quinn delves back in her work, frantically typing on her keyboard who knows what.

She was just 25 years old and already a CEO. She's a prodigy, they say. But that's not entirely true.

Not to diss her intelligence either, as her IQ is much higher than the average, but Tribore is a living calculator. He processes number and number within a few seconds.

Both of them made an amazing team- they've been friends since very young, and they've complemented each other fabulously.

Tribore had brains- but his way of speaking was odd, which made him very awkward in socializing. Not to mention that he was quite shy around new people. Quinn, on the other hand, was an extrovert and knew just how to translate Triborese to the ears of the more regular people.

Together, they've broken milestones- and being a CEO at this age was one of it.

And that's why Quinn works a lot: she's the big boss. Mashing her keyboard, trying to figure out the answer, as Tribore attempt to communicate with the employees in his bizarre way of expressing himself.

 

* * *

 

Gary was next to Avocato, who was resting in his bed. It's been past a few dozen minutes, so he had to wake him up so they could fetch his stuff in his old apartment.

He touched the man's shoulder softly, shaking him a bit. "Um, Avocato. Wake up."

Avocato groaned a bit, slowly opening his eyes. He then yawned, sitting up on the bed. He looked at Gary, rubbing his eyes and other parts around his face like a cat.

"It's been about an hour. Do you want to go to your old place grab all your stuff?"

"Uhm... yeah."

"Then get up, sleepyhead." he says while smiling, before leaving the room to go back to the kitchen.

Avocato gets up at last, stretching himself.

He felt comfortable around. It felt cozy.

Like a person waking up their partner to tell them that it's already past 8.

Like a little family.

Avocato blushes a little, but quickly brush off the idea.

He walks out of the room. There was a lovely smell in the air, enticing Avocato's tail.

Gary was in the kitchen, cooking something... eggs, probably. That's what it smelled.

"Uh.. hi again." Avocato said timidly.

Gary presses himself, serving a plate directly from the heated up stove. "Slept well? Here." as he handed a plate of eggs to Gary.

Avocato grabbed the plate. It was well served, it looked good, and was even decorated. Gary, in the meanwhile, was serving a plate, probably for himself.

"... Gary? I'm... um, having a hard time figuring this out. Is this plate... for me?"

"Well... do you see anyone else in this house?" as he tidies up the little messes he's made on the counters while cooking.

Avocato stares in silence at the plate. Gary was slightly flushed, his face becoming a bit red.

"I promise it's at least edible. I'm not the best cook... but at least, I top it with my decoration skills!"

He looks at his scrambled eggs. It was presented nicely, just as Gary said. "I do see this sort of presentation in a five stars restaurant. It's well done."

Gary lowers his head a little, looking to the side while scratching his hair. He had a bright smile. "Oh... thanks."

"But... is it really okay if I have this?"

"What do you mean?"

"... Well... I'm not paying for it or anything. You're just kinda... giving me out free food."

"I told you, Avocato! I-I'm very fine... financially. I don't mind at all. But if you don't want to eat it either... that's fine."

Avocato smirks. He sits down on one of the high stool near the counters, putting his plate in front of him. "Alright then. I'll dig in. Thanks, Gary."

Gary hands him over a fork while walking to sit down on another stool beside Avocato. "That's... uh, no problem! Enjoy! And tell me what you think of it."

The two of them spend their little time talking together while devouring Gary's plate, which was fine, Avocato thought. But it was prepared with so much love that it instantly tasted better.

Gary would talk about his ambitions in becoming a cook. And if not, at least be good at cooking.

Avocato would mix in a bit of sad talk by talking about how he didn't have any dreams on a business state. He just wants something reliable to live off, he says.

They chatted back and forth. Mostly trivial gossip. It kept them entertained.

And for a while, everything felt... just normal.

 

* * *

  

"Yeah. Right here."

Gary pulls over his car to the side of the road and cut the motor.

"... Well, it looks pretty, I think. At least from the outside." as he exits his car.

Avocato does the same. "Oh, believe me, it is. Except for  _my_ apartment, that is. It's like a rat hole."

"Heh. I'll take your words for it, then."

"... To be honest, I'm kind of scared of going in there. I don't want to see my landlord nor any of the other neighbors."

Gary scratches the back of his head. "Um. If you'd like, I could go in there for you. Pretend I'm your new... uh, roommate? That is, if I meet your landlord."

Avocato turns toward Gary. "... You'd do that? Man... thanks. Let me check where are my..." as he rummages through his pockets. "... keys? Where are they? Oh my... please don't tell me I lost them..."

He facepalms himself. "Ugh... I'm so stupid."

"Maybe your landlord left it open when he entered it?"

"That's right! He did enter it earlier. Maybe he didn't lock it."

"I can go check on that. Which apartment number?"

"Uh. In the basement. When you enter, just take the stairs down. It's the first door you'll see. It doesn't have a number. Here's a little list of what I need. I don't think it should be heavy to carry."

"Got you." as Gary departs, walking inside the apartment.

Avocato sits back in the car, stressed and riled with impatience. He sighs.

Gary, who was inside the apartment, spots the stairs easily. At first glance, they looked nice. The pink flowery wallpaper and the ramp made it appealing.

But things quickly turned ugly; no further than at his first turn. The wallpaper was ripped off and instead, a stone wall full of lesser dents was forced in the view of anyone who'd want to go downstairs.

But honestly, Gary didn't even care. He was just reading the note Avocato gave him. "Hmm... think two trips should do it."

He proceeded. He heard something... was it the landlord?

... Wait... it's... sobbing?

He kept going down, eventually to find himself in front of the door he assumed was Avocato's old place.

There was indeed some sobbing. The door was slightly open, too. He pushed timidly, scared he might have taken the wrong door.

On the couch... Little Cato.

He was curled up onto himself. His face and sobbing sound made it look like he was trying very hard not to cry and maintain his emotions.

"Little Cato...?"

Little Cato turned, surprised. "... G-Gary? Wh-What are you doing here?! H-How did.. you...?"

"Um... let's explain that later. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I... I stole my dad's key to come here. I'm such a fucking mess right now. I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"Heeey... it's okay, your dad's near. We can go see him. He's gonna be really happy to know you're safe."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. I came to grab his stuff."

"Are you helping him?" as Little Cato gets up.

"W-Well.. yeah, I suppose."

Little Cato rushes to Gary, hugging him. Due to his small height, he could only reach about his waist.

"Thank you... Gary..."

Gary was a bit surprised. He blushed a bit, patting Little Cato's head a bit. "Uh, it's okay."

Little Cato releases him. They both look at each other. "Would you like to help me bring your dad's stuff to my car? I got the list, and with you, I'll be able to make a single trip."

"You don't even have to ask!"

They proceed to grab stuff in the apartment. Some bag. Some clothes. Little trinkets.

Gary even finds an oddly... phallic object. But not knowing its true purpose, he abstains his judgment and keep packing things.

He eventually notices a few... larger dents in the wall. I mean, the block was packed with little dens everywhere, but these two dents were oddly... deep. And too specific too.

"... Little Cato?"

"Yeah?"

"Are these the holes... you made?"

Little Cato sighs. "Uhm... yeah."

"I'm... I'm surprised."

"... Well, I'm starting to figure out what's that all about."

"Maybe I'm wrong... but well, it's a guess, I suppose. I'll tell you once we can see my dad." as he gets back to work.

In the meantime, they chat about vanilla stuff together. Mostly their nerd game stuff.

It took them about 5 minutes to finish finding all the stuff they needed and be ready. Gary was the one carrying the most, because Little Cato obviously wasn't as strong and manly as he was.

"This should be all of it... uff. I'm a bit out of shape."

"Well... this is your chance to do some exercising."

"Heh. I could definitively use some exercising."

They climb the stairs, eventually reaching the outdoors.

Avocato looked out the window of the car. He saw not only Gary, but Little Cato, too. His pupils dilated heavily, his smile breaking a record, his happiness singing out of his body.

He left the car. "Little Cato!"

Little Cato put down the few things he was carrying.

"Dad!"

The two of them joined together, Avocato kneeling down to reach Little Cato's size for a sweet, loving embrace.

"I missed you so much."

"I did too, dad."

They would strongly keep their hugging on and on for a good moment while Gary was doing the job of charging up the car with Avocato's stuff.

It was a blissful moment. Those three fellows were... happy.

Very happy.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I don't know how all the business world works. I want to give Quinn a high positioned job and I'm not 100% sure how all these works (CEO, bosses, managers, employees, etc.) so please just overlook these details and don't lecture me about it lol
> 
> Also originally the chapter was supposed to be longer! But I didn't want to make you guys wait anymore with me being sick, really, so I decided to split it.


	4. Balance Comes With Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promised an update earlier than usual since I was late for the last one!
> 
> As usual, I hope you all enjoy! <3

Avocato rearranged some of his goodies in his room. He filled the closet with some of his fancy clothes, although he didn't have that many.

It was well lit. It looked nice. For the first time in a long time, he'd be able to sleep in a decent looking place.

He left the room, closing the door behind him. Gary was in the kitchen, snooping around his fridge, talking to Little Cato at the same time. Avocato listened to their nerd talk.

"No. Nature mages totally suck."

"Dude, Gary. They're like... invincible if you know how to play them."

"That's doubtful. I tried them. No damage, weak healing. The ones who are OP are like, Air mages and Dark mages." he says as he grabbed a bottle of juice.

He walked toward some of the counters, taking out three glasses.

"Air mages can just knock away all enemies and kite them forever. And the Dark mages just have too much raw damage. That's why you have a Dark battlemage, eh?" he said while pouring juice in the glasses.

"No, it's mostly for the blinding effects. I love it."

Gary handed a glass of juice to Little Cato, which he accepted gladly. "Nature mages have a strong mixed play. You just gotta git gud if you wanna play 'em."

He notices Avocato, walking toward him, handing him a glass of the same juice, which he reluctantly accepted with a smile. "I have more experience than you in this game. I've tried them too much and I know the Hailstorm's game balance is terrible."

Little Cato rolls his eyes. "Oh, please. L2P."

"I mean it! " as he looks back to Little Cato.

Avocato took sips of his juice. Apple? Strawberry? Maybe some weird mix. Tasted great, nonetheless. At the same time, he'd listen to their friendly arguing, very happy Little Cato found a friend to hang with.

"So, um. I was gonna go buy some food. Do, uh, do you guys want something?" said Avocato timidly, taking out his wallet from his pocket.

Gary turned to Avocato. "Ah, um. I was gonna cook some stuff. For you and Lil' Cato. I-If you want to."

Little Cato took the turn to speak. "Wait, Gary. You cook?"

"Well, when you're alone in a house, you tend to try new stuff. I've taken a liking to cooking. And decorating plates is even more fun."

"Cool!" Little Cato looks at his dad, excited.

"Ah, uhm. Alright, then. If that's okay with you, Gary." as he puts back his wallet.

"Oh, and, as you've noticed, I don't really have any table. I just sit in the chairs near the counter here and eat from there."

Little Cato climbs one, his juice still in hand, taking a few sips of it. "I figured."

Avocato sits down next to Little Cato, watching Gary cooking and ramble about his nerdy stuff with Little Cato.

He felt a bit happy..? It was hard to describe. He felt pitied upon, which was slightly 'humiliating'. But he'd perceive it more as... help. Someone who understood him a bit better. That would help him through time.

He didn't know how long it'd last. But he thought he'd enjoy Gary's company for now.

Avocato smiled, watching the cook.

...

Oh no. Avocato, no.

His smile faded away. Maybe he was blushing a bit. He couldn't see for himself. And his cheek didn't feel any warmer.

But Avocato- You're not doing this. Not now.

You're not a kid anymore.

You hardly know him.

Avocato shakes his head, scratching the fur near his face.

You're not gonna have a fucking stupid crush now.

 

* * *

 

Gary had finished cooking. Took him half an hour or so. Avocato was bored in the meanwhile, taking out his old Gamegirl Advance to play some Pokémur. Yeah, he had one. He found it earlier while scavenging his moved stuff.

Little Cato brought his laptop, still on with Gary. They'd be more about the latest raid's new and the recent update of their favorite game. 

Gary served a plate for Little Cato. It was high-quality spaghetti with a pink sauce.

He placed the plate in front of Little Cato, on the counter.

"This looks fancy."

"It just looks fancy. It tastes average. Oh, also, you should close your laptop."

"Oh, jeez, PLEASE, Gary, you're not gonna start acting like my mom, are you?"

"Haha. Wash your hand before eating! Go brush your teeth when you're done! One hour of T.V and no more!" he said with a naggy voice, going back to serve Avocato his plate.

"This one's for you."

"Thank, Gary."

Gary finally served his plate, and the three boys started digging in.

"This is good stuff, Gary!" Little Cato says.

"Yeah. When I get to taste your food again, I can say for sure it's pretty good."

"Aw, shucks. You guys are gonna make me blush."

For a moment there, more rambling about League of Heroes.

"No, I'm telling you, Sina is not OP! You just suck, Gary!"

"She is! You know Rito is bad at balancing. Just look at what happened when Sasyo was released."

"Sasyo is balanced! You just gotta git gud, mate!"

Gary wanted to do some more comeback, but Little Cato remembered something. "Wait- I just remembered- I was supposed to tell you guys about the stuff in my eyes." as he turns to Avocato.

"Huh? The... the stuff that happened with your eyes?"

"Yeah. I think I've figured it out. Somewhat."

"... I... I think."

"It's connected to my emotions."

"And when an emotion overflows inside me, it gives me some sort of abilities for as long as it's within me."

"I... I concluded that from what happened to me recently."

"When mom came to you old apart, dad, I was... furious. Angry. I wanted to break stuff. And then my eyes were shooting lasers."

"Then when we were at the station- remember? I started being very sad when I realized it was my fault dad was getting kicked out."

"I wanted to cry so much- and then my tears- I could feel them- they were so oily, so weird. They burned the ground."

"... I was so ashamed I ran away. I'm sorry, dad."

Avocato pats his head. "That's okay. I'm just glad you're safe." he says with a soft tone.

"B-But that's not all..."

"I was feeling so ashamed of being someone bad and messing up your life... I think I turned invisible."

"Invisible?"

"Yeah. Like I had an external cloak or something. I couldn't see my hand anymore"

"Everyone was ignoring me. They'd attempt to walk through me, but I was swift and dodged them. Eventually, the feeling died down and I reappeared."

"... Yeah. That's about all I have up to now. If I'm right, then it should explain why I can just read emotions off people's face."

Avocato was a bit dazed. Gary even more.

"I mean- that's totally dope you got power, Little Cato."

"Dope? Nobody uses 'dope' anymore, grandpa." he answers to Gary.

Avocato takes his turn. "Well... so long as you're okay. Just watch out not to break everything, huh?"

Little Cato's ears dropped down, feeling guilty. Avocato quickly tried to diss away his worries. "Ah! I didn't mean it like that! I-I'm okay, now. Gary is willing to help me. I'm really grateful of that."

Gary smiles. "You, uh, you're free to stay as long as you need, Avocato."

"... Thanks."

Little Cato, in the middle, was feeling... quite happy.

"Little Cato, your eyes are yellow again." said Gary.

"Mhm... really? It's not a surprise anymore..."

"What emotion do you think it's linked to?"

"Happiness."

"Happiness?"

 

* * *

 

Bedtime! They've binged some series on Netflex, played some games together... now it's getting late. Tomorrow, Gary didn't have any work. Lucky him!

Gary was already in his pajamas, ready to hit the hay. Avocato was talking to Little Cato. "You can sleep in this room. I'll sleep on the couch, if that's okay." as he turns to Gary.

"Uuh... y-yeah, of course." Gary said.

Little Cato sneaks in between the two of them. "You guys should totally sleep together."

A little moment of silenced struck the room.

"W-Wha... L-Little Cato... That's not..." Avocato pouted nonsensically.

Gary was silent, unsure of what to say. It was embarrassing, and that's not something he'd want to do.

Now, if Avocato was a beautiful woman... it'd be a different story for Gary.

... On second thoughts, no. It'd be the exact same. He doesn't want to deal with any of that crap.

Right. He needs to swiftly dodge the conversation Little Cato brought up.

"A-Ah. Right. I-I have a mattress somewhere here. Let me get it. That way, both of you can sleep in the same room and nobody gets punished with the couch..! Good idea, no?"

Avocato, mildly nervous, frantically nods. "Yes. Yes, please. Thank you."

A few minutes later, Gary was cozied up in his bed. Little Cato as well, and Avocato was just making a few last preparations before going to bed (such as checking up some stuff on his Gamegirl Advance).

But... Avocato had a few other needs.

Little Cato was beside, though. Not here.

He'd have to hold it in longer.

 

* * *

 

Good morning, Quinn.

... Quinn. This is your brain, do you receive me?

Earth to Quinn. Earth to Quinn!

Get up!

"Hnng..."

Quinn sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes. "... 8 am."

She wasn't rushed by work. As her own boss, she's taking a break. But as a responsible one, only for a little while. She's going in the afternoon to work hard during the night when most employees are off.

Tribore volunteered in the meanwhile, anyway. So she can relax. Since he's at work, she's got the house for her! That's amazing, but truly, having recently broken up with her ex, there wasn't much point in 'being alone at home is awesome' anymore.

She stretched her arms wide and did a few exercises to boot up her brain. Today, she's gonna go out.

Tribore wanted some new pretty clothes, no? Time for a shopping spree!

"Let's tackle the day on perfectly! No one's going to stand in my way!"

She gets prepared.

Fancy clothes? Check.

Some makeup? Check.

Delicious perfumes? Check.

Ready to go out, she grabs herself a last glass of water before heading to the door. To her surprise, the bell rings. Ding, dong.

She opens the door. Before her, a strange alien.

They were mostly white. They had a small anthropomorphic figure, yet absolutely no details on their head- it was rather a white globe. Their hand had only two fingers. They were dressed in a pretty lady hat and a little dapper suit just adjusted for their smaller body.

"Tesla? Hey. What are you doing here? Tribore's at work." questions Quinn.

Tesla answered without any actual mouth. The sound was simply emitted from them. "Ah... I-I know! But the other day... T-Tribore let his favorite scarf at my house."

Their whole skin started shading into a pink. They placed their hand on their empty cheek, swinging their body slightly left and right. "He was such a dork... talking about how much he loves that scarf... and he spent hours trying on new stuff with me... hehe..."

"Ah! Sorry. I forgot you were there for a second." They say as their skin goes back to white.

"It's fine. Do you have plans today, Tesla?"

"Uh... not that I know? I have work in the afternoon, but nothing else otherwise..." as they hand over the scarf to Quinn.

She ditches the scarf on the sofa and goes back to Tesla. "Wanna hang out today? I'm going out shopping. We can look for some cute stuff for you and Tribore."

"Oh... I was planning on going back to do some programming... but this sounds more fun!"

Quinn locks the door behind her. She grabs her car's key and unlocks it from distance. "Get in there, then!"

Both of them hop in the car, Quinn driving. Because obviously, Tesla was way too small to drive.

They set route in town. They lived in a small, quiet suburb that any family would love to settle down in.

The drive lasted for a while.

Midway through there, while they were chatting about random stuff, Quinn popped up a question.

"So, tell me... we haven't hung out much together since you're mostly with Tribore, and I was wondering... how do you feel about earth? How was it on your home planet?"

"Ah... well... Earth was very daunting at first. I first arrived here 3 years ago. I did not know the native language of this place... but I was able to learn it quickly with the help of some people."

"It was very intimidating. I'm very small by nature, and most humans are tall... I'm glad I found Tribore after a few year. I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like him!"

"He's lucky to have you, too." Quinn says with a smile.

"As for my home planet... well, it's a very different culture. I can tell you there are no humans for sure, and it's all Zolas like me."

"But if I understand well human society... it's more a 'tribal naturalist' planet. Definitively a big modern upgrade for me."

"Not to mention I'm quite limited in how I can use my power, here."

Quinn hands off a hand from the wheel, pointing at Tesla. "You mean the whole emotion thing?"

"Yes. Zolas change colors based on their emotions, enabling certain abilities to be used."

"You should see the babies on our planet. They're out of control! I can control my abilities very well, but newborns can't. We have to contain them to make sure they don't destroy everything!" she says as she laughs a bit.

Quinn laughs. "That sound a bit gruesome, but if it works."

"Don't worry, we take good care of them."

Quinn smile. "... So how does a Zola even make babies?"

"... Well, Zolas are more like plants. We grow from a special kind of soil that's only on our home planet. No Zola could reproduce anywhere else."

"So you grew out from the dirt? That sound... weird."

"Haha! I bet it is. It's complicated... but it goes a bit like this."

"We Zolas don't have organs or blood- instead, we only have cores located inside our bodies. They're like hearts, I guess. Some only have one, some have multiple... me for example, I have four."

"To make a baby, we need to extract one of these cores and plant it as a seed. It's a bit painful and it takes some time to recover, but it's worth it."

"... So you can reproduce on your own?" Quinn says as she stops the car... oh, wait- we're already in town!

The two of them leaves the car, interrupting their discussion for a little moment.

"Absolutely! But not here. Also... I think I'm way too scared to do that. It sounds dreadfully painful to do so."

"Don't feel forced." Quinn says with a smile.

Tesla rubs the back of their head. "Eheh... I guess. I hope this doesn't weird you out or anything. How I'm not from this place and all..."

"Not at all! I think you're really cool. It's super interesting learning about other species. Reminds you this world can be quite magical!"

Tesla laughs. "Anyway! Girl, it's time for some shopping!"

"Let's go!" Quinn says as she runs off to a fashion store, Tesla following her from behind.

 

* * *

 

Gary and Avocato were totally just playing Super Smash Bros Draw on Gary's large T.V screen using that console with the weird name. Wee U, was it?

Their commands in hand, they'd frantically try to defeat each other by mashing all the buttons on it.

Little Cato was sit down at their feet, watching them play.

"So, Gary, how about this 'Bigglypuff sucks, I can beat it so easy' now?" said Little Cato to Gary, who was obviously losing the game.

"I-I'm out of practice, alright?! I haven't played smash with real people in years!"

"Mhmm..." Little smirks while giving a nudge to Gary's leg.

"What? It's true!"

Avocato takes turn. "Well, I'm a Bigglypuff main. With how much  _everyone_ plays Beta Knight-"

Little Cato interrupts his father. "Like you, Gary."

Gary was not very pleased. Little Cato laughed.

"I've learned how to deal with most of its attack. Hehe."

Tension rose for a moment. Their face were more focused than ever.

"Oh... ohh... rest K.O!"

Gary was a bit angry. "Really?! How long does that sleep last?"

The T.V announced loudly "The winner is... Bigglypuff!"

Little Cato got up. "You dorks. I want a turn after."

He walked toward his room- or his dad's room, whatever it was.

The two boys took a little break of their game for now.

"Gary, this is amazing. I haven't played this game in years. I'm so happy."

"I haven't been able to play this game with real people for so long. It feels great."

"Daaaad! Eww!" Little Cato's voice echoes through the house.

He comes out with a phallic object colored like a pickle in his hand, holding it in a disgusted manner.

Little Cato throws it on his dad's lap then redirect himself. "You could at least put it in, you know, a more private place."

Avocato's head ignites in a red tint. He was thoroughly embarrassed about that.

Gary was looking at the pickle. He was puzzled- in fact, he had no idea what that was.

"... A-Ah. Well, this isn't what it looks like!" Avocato says, trying to hide his pickle behind his back.

Gary's face was very skeptical. He looked at Avocato, completely weirded out. "... Wha?"

Avocato gazed away in shame, then gave up in a sigh. "Alright, fine. It's a dildo. It's a bit embarrassing, though."

Gary pulled over his face. "... A dildo? Y-You mean... the thing you put in..."

Avocato nodded. "It appears you brought it along the rest of my things. I was planning on leaving it behind... haha."

"... Why do you have a dildo?"

"W-Well... some adults... particularly those who are single... they like to have some toys sometimes?"

"... I-I mean... why a dildo?" Gary was frowning skeptically, looking at Avocato. "... That's kind of gay."

Avocato smiled awkwardly, closing his eyes. "Well, it falls well that I'm also gay."

Gary was completely lost. "W-Wait, no, you're not. Y-You had a kid..."

"... That was when I was 13. I was dumb and stupid. It just felt good. It wasn't even about my ex-wife's gender or appearance... it was something new, I guess."

"Oh."

Gary looked away. He was still frowning.

He decided to get up. "I-I'm just gonna go out for a ride. I forgot something I needed to do today. See you later."

"Ah... alright." as Avocato sees Gary walking toward the door.

Little Cato came in. "I swear you've grossed him out."

"Ah... I'm sorry..."

Little Cato eye-rolls, then grab the pickle. "You really fuck yourself with that?"

Avocato puts his palm on his face. "L-Little Cato, please..."

He then proceeds to bring the pickle dildo right to the trash can. 

"At least buy one that doesn't give a terrible image in the head, dad, jeez."

"Eheh... I-I don't think I'll be buying another anytime soon..."

"Mhm... well, whatever." Little Cato says before leaving to his room again.

Avocato turns to Gary, worried. He gets up and walk toward him, who was just about to leave.

"... Gary..?"

"Uh... yeah?"

His face was still as sour as earlier.

It was crying out a worried, angry expression.

"... Do you have something... against gay people?"

The sentence echoed inside Gary.

He felt it hurting. He wanted to cry again.

He's right, isn't it?

"N... No... I..."

Avocato turns his head away.

"... I see."

"Well, as you can see... I don't define myself by my sexuality."

"... And it's about impossible for me to get any partner right now."

"So you won't hear me talking about it."

"... Sorry if I brought it up."

Gary was on the verge of crying.

"Okay."

Gary left, basically slamming the door behind him...

Avocato sat down on his couch.

_"Did I fuck something up badly?"_

_"... I don't want him against me, too... he's such a nice guy."_

Avocato sighs, and tries to lose his mind with more Smash Bros.

 

* * *

 

How much of a fucking asshole are you, Gary?

When are you going to stop acting like this?

You and your dumbass grudge.

Stop making your life some sort of useless boring drama show.

Nobody cares about it. Nobody wants to see it.

Act like a sane human being.

'Oh no! Something bad happened! It's because of X thing! X must be such a terrible thing!'

You're flawed as fuck, Gary.

Are you going to that stupid cafe again? Why? To relax?

You know you can't relax. Idiot.

There's a fat rock there. Drive into it. Kill yourself.

...

You missed it.

You suck at this, Gary.

...

Gary pulled over at the 'Lazy Café', a popular yet quiet place to relax yourself. Free WiFi included.

He entered the cafe. Pretty cozy. Not much people.

Crumbling down at a seat, he tries to turn off his self-loathing switch in his brain. Didn't really work, though.

He ordered a hot cocoa. It always warmed the heart more than a bitter coffee.

Gary was peaceful.

Nothing could break him from this.

He needed this.

Someone could come and punch him.

It wouldn't matter.

Nothing could break him from this.

He was harmonizing himself.

Making peace with himself.

Nothing could break him from this.

A hand touched his shoulder.

"Excuse me..."

Gary opened his eyes, looking at the lady.

Nothing could break him from this.

"... Are you... are you Gary?"

Nothing could break him from this.

"... Is that you, Gary?!"

Nothing could break him from this.

Gary took a closer look at her.

Nothing could break him from this.

"It's me! Quinn!"

Nothing could brea...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I come up with about everything on the spot and the ending of the story isn't even decided. (Who fuck knows maybe I'll never end it)
> 
> This includes the Zolas which I made up in the middle of writing this chapter. I also drew Tesla so y'all could get a good image of what they look like: https://puu.sh/B2f44/2d95797310.jpg  
> (also pls easy on the judgment i only draw as a hobby from time to time)
> 
> Also let's see who's smart enough to guess why gary is acting like this


	5. We Try To Fix Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a tiny bit shorter than the others.
> 
> Also, the following chapters should be much calmer... with much more Garycato. I promise <3

"... Quinn?"

"Yeah! It's me! We used to be besties in school! Is it okay if I sit down?"

Gary was visibly in shock.

Many images were scrolling through his head.

Everything that happened in the past.

He eventually shakes his head, trying to regain his position. "Oh, uhm. Y-Yes, of course."

Quinn sits down.

Tesla was with her. A bit small, Gary didn't notice them.

"Ah, Gary. This is my friend, Tesla."

Tesla waves as they sit down. "Um, hi..."

Gary was a bit surprised. "Hi... I've never seen any alien like you."

Tesla speaks up. "That's because I'm the only registered Zolas on earth..."

"Oh, I see. And... just to avoid confusion... because your clothing is a bit confusing... are you a boy or a girl?"

Tesla looked uncomfortable and visibly didn't want to answer.

Quinn spoke up for them. "Tesla is neither. We just use the 'they' pronoun."

"... Isn't that for multiple people?"

"Yes, and also for people who don't refer as he or she, in general."

"Ah. Okay."

Quinn stretches her arms out. "Now, coming back to us... Gary! It's been _SUCH_ a long time! I've missed you so much!"

Gary laughs. "T-That's true..."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry if I never answered your messages in all these years. I... I've never felt ready to. Even right now, I'm extremely nervous and I feel like I'm going to break."

Quinn giggles. "That's not like you. Come on, smile! I've been longing to see you for too long, now."

Gary nervously looks away. "... Well, in a sense, I'm glad you approached me, because I don't think I'd be able to."

Quinn gets up. "Good thing I did, then! I'll order some food for me. Be back soon!" as she waddles away toward the counter.

Gary and Tesla looked at each other. Though Tesla didn't really have any eyes. But we just know they were facing Gary.

"... Can you see? Talk? Hear?"

"Oh... yes, I can. It's weird to you humans, but yes."

"My voice is actually... not a sound. It's a signal that your brain can capt, indicating that a sound is being emitted at a certain location."

"This means that I can make myself heard from a distance. Or that I can change the tone at will."

Gary takes a sip of his hot cocoa. "That's cool."

Quinn came back with a tray. It had two plates and a drink. She sat down. "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh... just wondering about... their... species."

"Zolas are quite odd. Did you know their skin change color based on their emotions, Gary?" she says as she sets her plates and her drink in front of her.

"... Really? That's..."

Gary suddenly remembered... Little Cato.

"Yes. This morning, Tesla was talking about Tribore. They were all pink."

Tesla begins frantically tapping on Quinn's arm. "You don't- uh- w-why are you saying this to him?!"

Quinn laughs. Gary takes a chuckle out of it, too.

She places the plate in front of Gary. "Here, that's for you."

"... Ah. Uh..." as he looks at the simple salad placed in front of him.

"It's a gift! To a new friendship!"

"... If that's okay with you."

Gary smiled.

He felt a warmth inside.

"Okay. I'm happy to see you again, Quinn."

Quinn places her hand on Gary's. "Me too."

She retracts it, resuming eating her lunch.

"So... what's got you down? You always used to come to the Lazy Café when you felt sad, before."

"... I... I think I've fucked something up."

Quinn answers, sipping her drink at the same time. "... Is it some sort of drama about love?"

"Ah, no. I'm single."

Quinn looks skeptical. "Really?"

"Yeah." as he rubs the back of his neck, poking his food with the other hand.

"... We are tooootally hitting the bars later. I'm gonna be your wingman."

Gary laughs. "Haha. Thanks, but I'm okay like this. At least, for now."

Quinn eyerolls. "Bleh. Whatever you say. So what did you fuck up?"

"It's a long story."

"As long as you keep it under 4 hours, I'm good. Got work at that point."

"... Well, if you want to hear it..."

Gary twiddles his thumbs, looking away for a while for a few seconds before looking at Quinn in the eyes. "... Do you know Avocato?"

"Wait. You mean that crazy aggressive delinquent with anger issues?"

"Yeah... him."

"Christ! He better stay in jail and rot there forever..."

"... He's out of jail, now."

Quinn drops her fork and puts down her drink.

"Did you get into trouble with him? Gary holy shit if he's doing anything to you I'm going to fucking break-"

"N-No... that's not it."

"... You're making me worried, Gary. What is it?"

"Well... that might be a bit hard to believe for you."

"Spit it out."

"Avocato is currently residing in my house."

Quinn was silent. So was Tesla, who was silently listening.

She suddenly let out a few nervous chuckles.

"G-Gary, that's a very bad joke."

Gary looks away. "I'm not joking. It's a bit of a complicated situation."

"Oh my god... is he blackmailing you?!"

"No, no... I let him stay... on my own will."

"W-Wha- a-are you crazy?!"

"He's a reformed person, now. I don't think he would do anything bad. He's having a hard time living because nobody is willing to give him a chance to even prove he is a better person."

"His kid is with us, too... and I'm okay with it, I guess. And honestly... at this point... even if he did betray me... I don't think I would care much. Not much to lose, to be honest."

Quinn regains her posture. "... Is this all really okay with you?"

"Yeah... oddly enough."

"... So, was that your fuck up?"

"No."

Gary looks away for a moment, then look at Quinn once more.

"Today, he told me he was gay."

Quinn looked at me silently.

"Please don't tell me y-"

"Yes. I acted like an asshole."

"Gary- You- You can't let what happened between us get in the way of your other relationships!"

"... I know."

Quinn grabs both of Gary's hand and looks at him in the eyes.

"You can't put a grudge on every gay people in the world because of me, okay?"

"Quinn... I know..."

"I'm aware, Gary, that when we broke up, it was a... shock for you."

"But I just discovered that about myself. If I knew I was a lesbian before, it would have gone differently."

"You can be mad at me. That's fair. But... please, don't bring what I did to others. They don't deserve it."

Gary looks down. "I don't want to be mad at you."

"Will you forgive me properly for all that happened? Will you turn a new leaf with me, Gary?"

He looks up and closes his eyes. He adds a touch of kindness with a smile. "... Yes."

Quinn smiles, releasing Gary's hands.

Suddenly, their precious moment is interrupted by Quinn's phone ring.

She answers her phone. She didn't even speak any word and a shocked look came across her face.

As she hangs up, she starts packing up. "Sorry, Gary. Work emergency. Tesla, do you mind tagging along for now? Or will you go home by your own?"

"Is Tribore there?"

"Yeah."

"I'll come, then."

"Alright, let's go."

She finished packing up her stuff and her coat, got up, then waved at Gary.

"Good luck, Gary. See you very soon. And don't ghost me again!"

Gary giggles quietly. He sips on his drink as he watches Quinn and Tesla leave.

"... I'll just stick around here a little bit..."

"Then I'll go say sorry to Avocato."

You're a good boy, Gary.

 

* * *

 

 The doorbell rang.

"... Uh. Dad, what do we do?"

"Shit. We haven't thought of that. What if it's a friend of Gary?"

"Maybe we could just ignore it?"

"Wait, I have a better idea. I'll go hide in my room. You go open the door. Pretend you're... uh... a friend's... son? And that he's out at the moment."

"... Is that really a better idea?"

"... Probably not. But who knows, it could be something important."

"Alright. I'll go."

The plan executed itself. Avocato closed the door behind him. As he knew he'd be waiting for a while, he grabbed his GameGirl to play some more games.

Little Cato was at the door. He turned the knob, opening it.

It was a mysterious person. A black robe, hooded, their face was not visible.

"Little Cato."

He instinctively took a few steps back, mildly upset.

"... W-Who are you? Are you..."

The person removes their hoodie.

"Mom?!"

"What the hell are you doing here?! Why the fuck do you know where I was?!"

"Little Cato... please, calm down. I just want to talk a little."

"... What is it?"

"I... I suppose I should cut right to the point, eh."

"I know why you have those powers."

"... You do?!"

"Yes."

"... I... it's because of my mother."

"She was a necromancer..."

"... W-Wait a second. A necromancer?!"

"Yes. And... I was her disciple, but only when I was young."

"... So what, now?"

"I... she wanted to make you a devil's host. While I was pregnant, because I had to hurry your father, she wanted to make you a host suitable for some devil."

"But halfway there, I realized I didn't want this. I left their cult, running away. But the ritual was halfway there. So you have a Zolas core inside of you."

"I... I didn't want to believe it. The first few years were fine... and I just assumed the incomplete ritual simply died down on its own."

"I was so shocked the other day, finding out that... even after this... it was still there, dormant."

"There's a reason you hate me so much. It's because of all the negative, poisonous blood I still have in me. Even after all these years, it's still not completely gone."

"... Necromancer, whenever they use magic... their skin rot, their blood perish into acid... and we basically kill ourselves."

"I was starting to become so ugly, too... but hopefully... the rotting skin does not take long to leave."

Little Cato was confused. Holding the door, he watched his mother, puzzled.

"... What's a Zolas core?"

"It's basically the heart of a weird alien race... and they have the trait of changing color and gaining power based on their emotions."

Little Cato put his hand on his chest. "... What? I-I have the heart of someone in... in me?"

She looks away. "I'm afraid, yes."

"And as you grow... you won't be able to control this power."

"The moment you'll lose too much grasp of yourself... the Zolas inside of you will grow out. It will destroy you to form a new life."

"... What?!"

"Those cores are like parasites... or seeds..."

"And I need to remove it before it does damage to you."

"How will you remove it?"

"... I'll have to cut through your eye to remove it."

For a small moment, Little Cato's eyes flashed a bright orange.

"N-No?! I-I don't want that?"

"Your eyes! They turned orange... it's the surprise emotion."

"I-I know... b-but... mom... y-you wouldn't... cut through my eyes...?!"

"... Son... it's for your good. It won't be painful... you just won't be able to see with your left eye anymore."

Little Cato's eyes started turning green. He backed off from his mother slightly. " **DAD!!!!** "

His mother suddenly realizes that she needs to be quick.

She extends her arms toward Little Cato. Sparks and clouds appear around it, and suddenly, Little Cato fainted.

Very soon, her hand started rotting.

A black, disgusting color.

It looked like burned out scales waiting to be ripped off.

Or the bark of a burned tree, ready to be used as charcoal.

She quickly grabbed Little Cato in her arms.

Avocato heard the sound- he slammed open the door, seeing his ex-wife dragging Little Cato, who he instantly assumed to be knocked out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!"

She ran away outside.

Avocato quickly tailed her.

"STOP! COME BACK! G-GIVE ME BACK MY SON!"

She ran outside. Dusk was setting in.

He was running after her... but she was surprisingly fast.

Avocato spots a car... wait... that's Gary?!

The car stops in front next to him. He opens the door, then gets in the car.

"Uh, hey, uh, Avocato."

"Gary, there is NO time to speak. My ex-wife took my son and he's unconscious in her arm. PLEASE chase after her!"

"Huh... um, okay... w-where?"

"She went that way... l-look, Gary! It's her!"

"Alright. Let's go."

They chased after her for a while.

Turning left and right on every corner.

"By the way. Avocato, about today... with the... gay stuff, I thought about it an-"

"Gary... we don't need to talk about this. I've told you. You can just pretend I'm not gay and nothing's going to change."

"But for now, I beg you.. focus on chasing her..."

Gary visibly didn't want to say that.

But... for the sake of Little Cato, he'd have to bear the title of the homophobic asshole for a little longer.

She was visibly getting tired.

They reached a park. 

It was painted in an orange due to the dusk. 

She finally stopped.

She turned back onto them.

In a moment, Avocato left the car.

"What are you doing to Little Cato?!"

"Avocato... this is for his OWN good."

"Care to explain?!"

"I'm gonna cut the magic talk and go straight to the point about Little Cato. It's not by pure luck he has them... he has a Zolas core inside his eyes. And I need to remove it. If I don't, the moment he will lose control of his powers, his body will burst to let the core grow into a Zolas."

Avocato was shocked. He didn't know what was a Zolas, but he was not pleased to know that his son would burst.

"... How do you plan on doing that?"

"..."

"I don't like this silence."

Gary came out of the car as well, having missed the first part.

"I'm going to have to cut through his eyes."

"No. No. We're not doing that. No."

"Would you prefer for him to die?!"

"... There has to be another way."

"I... he'd need to control his powers... and that's... that's just too risky."

Tears draw in her eyes.

"... I've been a terrible mother for so long."

"I just want to do the good thing for once."

"It's not by pure luck that he hates me."

"I don't want to do this."

"If I could use my magic to remove it, I would have done it."

"But my magic might take more than his eyes."

"I don't want this to happen."

"I just want for him to be safe."

"I know he's going to be better off with you."

"And now that you have this... guy here... Gary, was it?"

"Yeah... well, he'll help you with everything. I just know it."

"It's rare to see hearts like his."

Gary felt praised... but attacked at the same time.

"There's a mix of despair... loneliness... and many other things inside him. That's why he's helping you, Avocato."

He looked away. Avocato looked at him. He smiled nonetheless. Gary looked back, too, then smiled.

Avocato looks back at his ex-wife. "... Do what you have to. Make it painless."

She nodded.

She looked at Little Cato, extending her arm in front of him sparks and clouds appeared around it, once again.

But before anything happened, Little Cato woke up.

He took a moment to realize his surrounding. 

He saw his evil witch mother.

In a moment, he jumped off his arms.

"What- n-no- no. No."

She flinched back for a moment. "Damnit. I need to make him faint again."

"... No! NO! DON'T!"

He was stepping away. His eyes turned greener and greener.

She tried to aim her hand at him.

... She couldn't do it.

It only wanted to point down.

By the way, her legs didn't want to hold either.

She was collapsing to the ground.

Gary felt the same. So did Avocato.

They tried to speak. It was difficult.

They were like a pile of mush.

"What are you... what do you GUYS want to do to me?!"

"L-Little... Cato..."

Gary was trying to get back on his feet, but it was impossible. "W-What's going... on..."

She looked at Gary the best she could while on the ground. "... Lethargy Aura... one of the powers..."

Avocato looked at Little Cato. "Y... You need... to control... this power..."

It was difficult to speak. All of them just wanted to faint.

Little Cato remembered what his mother said.

When he will lose control of his power, he's going to burst out.

Little Cato relaxed himself.

He was still scared. Very scared.

He took deep breaths.

In, out. In, out.

... His eyes were still green.

Slowly by slowly, he ignored his surrounding.

Gary, his mother and Avocato weren't here anymore.

He simply saw a field of white.

Yes, a field where white was growing.

It was peaceful.

They managed to finally get up.

The lethargy aura was fading away.

He opened his eyes.

"His eyes... they're still green." his mother adds.

Avocato approaches Little Cato. "I imagine this means he's taking control of his power."

"Cutting through his eyes won't be necessary."

"..."

She turned away.

"This is only the beginning."

"I'm going to leave you two, now."

She ran away, tears in her eyes.

And it was Avocato turn's to burst in tear.

He hugged Little Cato.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'll do whatever it takes if it means protecting you."

"Let's go home for today, alright?" he adds.

Little Cato nodded.

They all embarked on the car, the sun setting in their back.

They're going home.

It's gonne be alright.

Everything's going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always!


	6. Unpredictable Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First note: I'm sorry I took so long. This muscle knot is killing ALL my motivation and making it hard for me to live rn. School, games, pretty much everything.
> 
> And I'm back and I promised a maximum amount of fluffy shit, so here we are
> 
> This is an omegacalm chapter with nothing in it but two buddies bonding together.
> 
> Side note, this was after a hiatus, so there MIGHT be few inconsistencies, I'd need to re-read everything again...

Avocato was sitting, on his own, on one of the kitchen's table's chair. His elbows on it, he took a thinking position, with one hand on his cheek, the other on his other elbow.

Little Cato, him, was on the sofa. He was probably in Super Smash Bros Draw's adventure mode, the command in his hand. Lots of stuff has been going on.

But... nothing was going on  _right now_ , so it was a good time to simply relax.

Outside, the sky was painted in orange. A deep, powerful color, tainted with gray clouds and what seems to be a flaming orb lounging on the horizon- or simply said, it was the evening.

The door of the bathroom, down the hallway, opened, exposing Gary in his pajamas. Yeah, that early? Well, he had to go to work today, and he was pretty beat. Wasn't long before he'd hit the hay.

Avocato and Little Cato stayed all day in his apartment, minding their own little business...

Gary approached Avocato, sitting down next to him on one of the chairs. "You, uh, can go shower, now, if you want."

"Already did in the day."

"Oh, yeah, no worries."

"..."

There was a little silence. But both of them did want to talk about something. Different subject, but both needed to be talked of.

Their eyes crossed for a moment, but they couldn't stare for more than a few seconds before turning away. Shame? Guilt? All the emotions were riddled up, almost visible in their face.

Little Cato, unused to this awkward silence, paused his battle. He got on his knees on the couch, turning back to the both of them.

He stared at them for a while, silently.

With his game paused, there was not a blink of a sound in the block.

Avocato looked at Little Cato for a little moment. He made a puzzled face, visibly asking why he was needlessly adding to the awkwardness.

Gary also joined in the staring. Little Cato, getting impatient, facepalmed himself and groaned loudly.

He got up, walking toward Avocato.

"Can you guys, like, TALK? I don't know... holy shit."

He snatched Avocato's Gamegirl Advance, then proceeded to walk toward his room.

"I'm taking this in the meanwhile."

Avocato kinda wanted to stop him, but didn't. "J-Just don't do anything wrong to my Pokémur, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Little Cato slammed the door shut, leaving them on their own.

Gary chuckled a little bit. Avocato looked at him, chuckling a little bit too.

Silence stroke back again the room. But both of them knew that it wouldn't work that way.

Avocato took the initiative.

"So... hey."

"... Hey."

They talked, but not really.

"Okay, so... what I wanted to talk about was that I wanted to get a certain way of paying you back, you know."

Gary took a more worried face. He wanted to stop him. Tell him that it's okay. That he's just fine. But... he let Avocato continue, curious of what else he'd say.

"I've been staying here for a couple of days, and I do nothing inside the house except sleep, eat and play games. I can't stand just abusing you."

"I don't want to assume, but you living in this small apartment and just working in a gas station, you must be a but struggling, freelancing a guy like me and his kid."

Gary smiled.

"Oh... so that's what it was about..."

Avocato looked a bit disappointed in himself. He'd do nothing all day long.

Gary got up. "Stay here for a little while."

Avocato was a bit confused. "Uh. Okay."

Gary walked to his room, still in his pajamas.

In the meanwhile, Avocato lost himself in his thoughts. What did that mean? What was there to read in Gary's action? Or was there nothing?

But before he'd have time to answer his silly questions, Gary was back, his laptop in hand.

He sat down, put his laptop down and lifted its cover.

"I'll show you something that'll put your worries to rest."

He browsed the internet for a moment. He was opening the website of his bank account, was it?

In a few moments, before his eyes, Gary could see, before his eyes, a massive sum of money.

With a finger motion, he advised Avocato to look.

"... What?"

Avocato was... amazed. Surprised. Shocked. He was shocked. Shook, he really was.

"H-How..?"

"I'm the only one who inherited from my father. And he was pretty successful."

"I used to live in a much bigger house. But... that was way before. I moved into something smaller. The gigantic house for the single man wasn't so my thing."

 "And the job... well... I rather just do something than nothing. With the amount I have, I could just... stay jobless for a good, good amount of time. We're talking a few dozens of years."

Avocato lifts his head, looking at him.

"... Wow. So that's why you've been helping us."

Gary looked at him back. "Yeah. You don't need to worry about the cost. I'm doing this so I can help you guys. Plus, life's been more interesting, with you around."

...

There was a silence, but their stares wouldn't quit.

Avocato felt heat coming to his cheeks. He engaged the panic alarm.

"Um."

Avocato looked away, getting up. "I'll just go to the bathroom quickly."

He walked to it at a faster pace. The blush was visible on his face.

Gary didn't understand. Did he say something wrong? Was something awkward?

...

But... Gary, you just revealed the amount of money you had to someone.

Not just... 'someone'. It's an ex-criminal.

A fucking ex-criminal.

Sure, sure, he was a bounty hunter. He'd chase bad guys.

But that's because he wanted the cash. And you've got cash, too.

Why do you think he got up and went to the bathroom?

... You're starting to feel scared, don't you?

If only you listened to me, you useless pile of shit.

He's probably getting some weapons to put under your throat and force you to give him all of your dough.

You claim that you're not scared of death, but you're just there, scared shitless.

...

Gary, out of panic, actually grabbed a knife, hiding it in his pajamas' sleeves.

But in the meanwhile, it was a completely different story for Avocato.

He looked at himself in the mirror, breathing a bit faster than normal.

"... What was that?!"

"Why am I like this?!"

Avocato takes a deep breath.

"Suppress the feelings."

"Suppress the feelings."

"Suppress the feelings."

He repeated to himself the same sentence again and again. Gradually, its volume diminished, his heartbeat relaxed, and his composure regained its regular state.

His mind was a little jumble of emotion.

He visibly was falling in love.

But Avocato knew this wasn't a fucking high school drama.

Gary's straight. He knew that.

"... It's just a crush. It'll pass."

"I hope."

"..."

Having shoved down his feelings to the back of his mind and, took a deep breath with a great smile and high spirit.. He looked a the toilet, flushing it.

Few seconds after, he opened the door, leading himself out.

Walking the corridors, he sees Gary, still sitting at the kitchen's counter table.

Gary looked tense. He wasn't ready to confront this. He didn't want all of his delusions to happen.

He was holding on hand in an odd manner to his sleeve.

"... Sorry. Just needed to go."

Avocato approaches. Gary tenses.

He feels his body hardens as Avocato approaches.

Fear fills his entire body. His hand was on the handle of the knife.

He's going to bring it out.

Avocato was too close.

Gary brings out the next, pointing it toward Avocato.

...

Wait, no.

Paralyzed by fear, he can do nothing of the sort.

He trembles.

As Avocato pass by him, Gary drops the knife on the ground. 

Avocato looks down, seeing the knife.

... Gary's mind goes into a shattered state.

Avocato knew he hid the knife, wasn't it?

"Oh."

He lowered himself, picked up the knife, then got back up.

Before Gary, a Ventrexian with a knife was in front of him.

"Looks like that fell down."

Avocato sat down on his chair. He placed the knife on the table, away from their discussion.

So... he didn't know Gary hid the knife.

Gary's heartbeat was racing.

Faster than a goddamn plane.

Tears started forming up in his eyes.

He wasn't exactly crying- he was just scared his shit off, and tears were just flowing out. They needed to go out.

Gary wasn't realizing it either. That is, until Avocato noticed him.

"... Y-You're crying? Are you okay?"

 "H-Huh?"

He placed his hands to his cheeks, then glanced at them, seeing tears rolling down.

Gary quickly swiped away the tears. "... I-It's... I don't know. Nevermind that."

Avocato clearly looked concerned. "... No, but seriously. Are you okay?"

"... Yeah. Dunno. I don't know."

"Gary... you can talk to me, you know."

"... I-I know... it's..."

"... Did I do something that upset you, Gary?"

"N-No... it's well... yeah... um..."

Gary's mind was about to take a deep dive in the self-loathing ocean.

You're a wimp, aren't you, Gary?

Come here. Let's talk about your pathetic existence.

But... not this time.

What do you mean, no?

You're a useless fuck.

He was decided to not go back there.

Gary was not gonna give in. Not today.

Well, fuck you, then.

"M-More importantly, I wanted to say something."

"... Yeah?"

"Specifically, apologize."

"... For what?"

"The whole matter... about you being gay."

"... Oh. No, no. Y-You don't... have to. I told you I'd keep it quiet and make su-"

"No, Avocato. That's the issue."

"... What?"

"I don't... really care about people's sexuality."

Gary gets up, and walks in the inner kitchen, grabbing two glasses, putting them on the counter, one in front of Avocato.

"I'll... tell you a bit more about me."

He opens a closet, revealing an array of wines.

"You... drink?"

"Sometimes. It feels good. Only wine, and only because I love the taste."

He grabs one bottle, seemingly, at random, uncaps it, then proceeds to serve Avocato, from the other side of the counter.

"Before my father's death..."

Avocato grabbed the glass, then looked up at Gary.

"I had a girlfriend. Her name was Quinn."

He takes a few sips of his wine, trying his best to look fancy.

"We were pretty good together. We had fun. We weren't like... those couples."

"You know, those who hold hands when they walk together, then split to go see their friends. Those kinds of relationships suck."

"We were like glue. Always together. We played games together, worked together, did everything together."

"She felt... like a real friend. That's what I wanted in a relationship. Not someone who I can call 'my bae' when we're not even spending most of our time together."

"Nonetheless, you get the point. Amazing girlfriend."

"But then... I think it was soon after my father died and I became a depressive slump."

"She called me... and broke up with me. Because she told me she's a lesbian."

"I was angry. What did it all mean? All we had?"

"I was just stupid before. Love is harder... and more complicated than that."

"I've had this grudge... about how that's how gay are. Deceiving. Hiding, waiting to break people's heart."

"And frankly... that's fucking pathetic of me."

"Sooo.... yep. I said it. I don't care what you are..."

Gary blushes a bit, bringing his hand to his cheek, embarrassed. "I don't care... who you bring home, either..."

Avocato blushes in surprise. "W-Wait, what?"

"Just... don't be too loud."

Avocato was shocked... yet, felt at pure ease.

It felt good to not have to oppress a part of himself.

"... Thanks, Gary.

Avocato's tone had a mix of joy and sadness. "Though... me bringing a guy home is quite unlikely."

Kinda his hard truth.

"Haha... how come?"

They kept drinking, by the way. They finished the first bottle.

Yeah, Gary's already gotten another bottle out.

"Man... just look at me. Stay at home dad, out of prison, no job... I'm in a pretty crappy situation. Name me one person that wants a financially broke man like me."

"Dunno... hehe. We never know, hmm? Hehe."

"... Are you tipsy?"

"I sure am... I already want to collapse. Hahaha."

"You've only had half a bottle of wine."

"I-Isn't that normal..?"

"No idea, but I don't get tipsy before at least 4 whole bottles."

"Holy shit, Avocato, that's fucking impressive."

Walking a little... oddly, he goes and grabs three bottles from the closet.

"Let's see if you're telling the truth... heh."

Gary definitively couldn't handle alcohol very well.

He almost dropped one of the bottles. Silly him.

Gary placed the three bottles on the table, right in front of Avocato.

"Chug 'em down. All of em!"

Avocato laughed. "Heck, if I'm doing this, you're doing it too."

"I-If I drink... like, that many bottles... I'm just gonna look like a mess."

Gary grabbed a bottle, and gently shook it in front of Avocato.

 "C'mon... you do this..."

"I'm not gonna expose myself like that to you if you aren't in with me."

Gary looked bummed out.

In his mind... the voice... the bad voice... it's like a sock was put in its mouth.

Rather, Gary just felt excited seeing someone else drunk.

"Alright, alright! You win, goddamnit!"

He popped open the wine bottle and started chugging down on it like it was fat beer.

Avocato was surprised.

But man, he ain't gonna back down on the game.

Avocato did the same- and soon enough, two men were filling themselves with wine.

...

Across the hallway... who was peeping on those other two with the door barely open?

Oh, yeah, that's Little Cato.

And... would you look at that.

He's such a brilliant boy.

It seems he's found a plan to make things happen tonight.

...

And a little  _click_ sound was heard.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Two overly drunk men in a room.

They said  _four_ bottles, right? So eight in total.

How come there's at least _twenty_  of them missing in the closet?

...

Darn.

Just look at them.

Gary's slumped on the floor. He looks completely knocked out.

Avocato was stronger- despite those ten darn bottles of soft alcohol, he's still just sitting down.

He's got no balance, though. Swinging left to right, he attempts to keep focus.

He looks on the ground beside him- the blonde dude was just there. 

"G... Gary? You... lost... yet?"

Yeah. For sure, he lost. Then again, was there even a competition, to begin with?

It was probably made up within Avocato's head. Hence why they drank so much.

Avocato got up. He felt like a pile of mud, ready to melt down.

He laughed like an idiot. "I wiiiiiin!"

"... Ugh. It's no fun... if he ain't awake..."

Avocato bent down to grab Gary. He wasn't that heavy, so he just carried him like a princess. He's pretty much a twink, after all.

"Alright... let's... get ya to bed."

Avocato started walking toward Gary's bedroom. Slowly. He didn't want to trip and die.

He'd give a few glances at Gary's knocked out face.

... It was petty cute, wasn't it?

Avocato smirked and blushed.

"Heh... hehe..."

All those dirty and inappropriate thoughts invaded his mind.

No... we shouldn't go describing them in details.

Let's just stick to the fact that they're quite  _lewd_.

Oh, and if that wasn't obvious enough, that Avocato's crushing on him...  _hard_.

High on the alcohol's toxins, Avocato paused his route to Gary's bedroom.

Gary was at his mercy. He was drunk himself, but way more tolerant.

Now would be a good time to do so many things to him, hmm?

Avocato approached his snout to Gary's face.

He shouldn't really do this.

His clear self, in the back of his mind, was telling him to stop.

But the toxins were just acting as a sound barrier.

Or, well, something like that. Point is, he didn't want to quit it.

His snout touched Gary's cheek.

Oooh... boy. He felt such a relief touching it.

It's like his brain had an orgasm from it.

Lord, was it good.

It was just a little touch. That's all he needed, to be honest.

And well... this little touch was all that was needed to snap him back to reality.

He was still drunk. He wanted to keep going, to be touching Gary everywhere all night.

But he managed to mutt up his consciousness to realize that doing this to a sleeping bro isn't so cool.

He shook his head slightly, then resumed walking to Gary's room.

With a low-effort kick, he opened the door, entering.

It smelled like... how to describe it? Probably something like "ancient" and "busy".

Yeah, hard to describe. But anywho, that's how it smelled. Get over it.

Avocato delicately placed Gary on one side of his double bed, being careful to not wake him up.

He pampered him by making sure his pillow was well placed and his body well covered by the covers.

Yeah, the job's well done. Avocato smiled, then proceeded out of his room.

He closed the door behind him, still a bit tipsy from all the alcohol, then released a sigh.

Time to sleep, hm?

He walked to his room, turned on the knob...

And it didn't open.

Avocato was a little surprised. "L-Little Cato? Why is... the door locked?"

Little Cato's footstep approached the door. "I locked the door earlier when you two were getting bad drunk, because I didn't want for you two to come do weird shit in here. And... I kinda lost the key."

"... How the darn hell do you lose a key?"

Avocato shook his head, headaches starting to grow on him.

"Why don't you sleep with Gary, in the meanwhile?"

He sure liked the sound of that.

"... Yeah, I'm gonna go do that."

"Okay then, dad. Good night. I'll find the key tomorrow, promise."

"Mhm... night."

Avocato walked right back into Gary's room.

He thought it would maybe be bad to do so- but he had no evil intentions or ulterior motives.

Sure, he could sleep on the couch, but fuck that.

He melted on Gary's bed within seconds.

And the two of them were there, sleeping together.

Well... not exactly in the  _best_ setting, but that worked. Somehow.

Little Cato, himself, rested his back on his bed, still playing with the Gamegirl Advance he took from his father.

"Heh. Tooooo easy."

Time to catch some Zs, huh?

He put the console on the desk beside him, then turned off the lamp.

Oh, what a coincidence.

Was it Little Cato's poor eyesight?

Because the key was just there.

Right next to the standing lamp.

Or... was it...

 

* * *

 

Gary was feeling fluffy.

Very fluffy.

There were pink bubbles in the sky.

He felt comfortable.

It's almost like... the fluff was real.

It was so comfy.

He opened his eyes.

And yes, indeed, it was very relaxing, on Avocato's chest.

So fluffy...

More fluffy.

Always fluffy.

...

Gary, you've been on his chest for a while now.

I know you're awake.

What are you doing?

Can you stop drinking, too?

I can't come out when you're drinking.

So stop it.

Please.

You need me.

You don't have anyone else.

You WON'T get anyone else.

...

Gary felt heavy. Headaches swarmed his head.

He was probably a bit too hungover from the mass of alcohol toxins he injected in his brain.

His brain, despite poisoned, started clockworking itself back in tracks. Thoughts started to invade him.

Why was Avocato in his bed? What did he and Avocato do, last night, after he fainted?  Did Avocato take advantage of the situation?

Gary shuffled a little bit in the bed. He had no energy to get up, his head pounding and his whole body sore. Instead, he made himself comfortable on Avocato's chest.

What time was it? He just glanced over to his alarm.

"What? 3 o' clock?"

His voice was faint.

Yeah... he can go back to sleep.

Gary's eyes shut off.

His mind wandered off to the dream world, once again, to meet with Doremy.

His shift didn't start before 7, today.

So... yeah. Back to a deep slumber for a few more hours.

 

* * *

 

Avocato's eyes opened up. One then the other.

What was going on?

He raised his upper body, wanting to get up.

But someone's head was there.

Ah, Gary...

He had just woken up, and nervousness got the best of him.

"... What did I do."

No time to run, for Mr. Clock was on the watch.

Without further ado, the alarm, set for 6, started ringing and ringing.

Gary's eyes opened.

For a moment there, the room was in a state of pure silence.

... Their eyes finally met. Avocato tried to look away, but Gary locked his gaze onto him.

Gary started getting up, lifting his head, and sitting up on the bed.

Avocato could sit as well, doing so in the other side of the bed.

"Avocato, what happened?"

Avocato turned to Gary. "Can I explain?"

"Yeah."

"So, we drank too much, yeah? You ended up fainting and all."

Gary also turned back to look at Avocato. "I know, I know. Get to the point."

"I brought you in your bed... then I wanted to go to my room, with Little Cato, but he locked himself in, and claimed to have lost the key."

"... He lost the key?"

"Now that I'm soberer, him losing the key sounds unlikely. Ugh."

"... Huh."

"And then, as I was still drunk, I just, for some reasons, thought it'd be okay to sleep in the same bed as you."

"Ah. I see. Did... anything else happen?"

"No. That's all I can recollection from yesterday."

"Okay. I understand."

"I'm really sorry, Gary."

Gary took a deep breath. "I was... scared, I don't know."

"... Scared of what?"

Gary shook his head, holding it. "Ugh, nevermind... I need to go get ready for work."

"Avocato, could you get me my headache pills with a glass of water, please?"

"Yeah... I'm on it."

Gary got up, and headed straight to the bathroom.

Avocato walked to the kitchen.

He poured a glass of water, and got the prescribed pills.

For a short instance, he facepalmed himself.

"Stupid Avocato, stupid Avocato... why did I do that?!"

"Talking about it..."

He let the pills and moved to Little Cato and his bedroom. He knocked on the door. "Little Cato?"

Few footsteps were heard.

A little click sound. The door opened, revealing Little Cato, already dressed for the day.

"What happened, yesterday?"

Little Cato grinned. "Did you two have fun?"

"... Little Cato, I swear, if it was a prank..."

"Don't get so hasty, dad... I did it for a good cause."

"Ughhh. Little Catoooo. You CAN'T do that."

"Alright, alright. Sorry."

Little Cato retreated back to his room.

Avocato went and sat down on the couch.

Just... thinking. About things. And stuff.

Before he knew, Gary was just sitting there, next to him.

He was thinking, too.

"... So, Avocato..."

"Gary... I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

"It's alright. Nothing much happened, right?"

"Yeah... as far as I know."

"As far..?"

"I mean... yeah, nothing happened. Most definitively."

Gary chuckled. "Hehe."

He then got up. "Well, I oughta just go get ready for work, and make breakfast for you guys."

"Yeah... I'll help you around."

The heavy mood quickly shifted to something... more relaxed.

But there was a little spark, that's for sure.

 

* * *

 

"Tribore... are we... really losing it?"

"You might have to fire some employees, Quinn. Will they be burned? Roasted?"

"T-Tribore... this is really bad."

"I think we need to shut all of this down before any more negative impact happens."

"I've got no choice, Tribore."

 

* * *

 

Papers, papers everywhere. Her desk was filled with them.

She was a bit on a time limit, too.

Quinn laid her head on the desk, leaving out a huge sigh. She grabbed one of them, looking at it, eyes filled with despair.

"... This sucks."

Yeah... she rushed her company over too much, didn't she?

She was still young, after all. A bit too young to own a company, so it seems.

She had to sign and fill the last of the paper, and officially, her business was down.

"Looks like I'm gonna need a job, now..."

Quinn's eyes suddenly lit up. She lifted her head from her desk. She grabbed her phone.

Opening her messaging app, she scrolled to her most recent ex.

Quinn works too much, huh? Quinn knew just what to do.

She scrolled back up to Gary, starting to quickly type.

Sending him a message, she felt quite satisfied. She laughed on her own. "Haha! Maybe an easier life suits me."

 

* * *

 

"lost my company, can i come work at ur place?"


End file.
